


Opia

by DaenGore



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Historical, M/M, Terror, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenGore/pseuds/DaenGore
Summary: En el siglo XIX, una esclava africana maldijo a la familia Kirkland. Gilbert se dirige a Inglaterra para reunirse con los hermanos Kirkland e intentará beneficiarse de la desgracia ajena, pudiendo resultar fatal.Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertence.(Esta historia la estoy transfiriendo desde wattpad, dond está más adelantada)
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

10 de septiembre de 185…

Querido hermano:

A través de estas líneas me gustaría expresar mi experiencia, más bien nuestra experiencia (me acompaña Ivan, aunque sé que no te agrada), a través de Inglaterra. 

Bien es sabido que mi tarea es cerrar el negocio con los hermanos Kirkland en Harwich pero no puedo evitar distraerme con todo lo que veo. ¡Todo me resulta exultante! Arribamos al puerto de Londres, desde que descendí de la embarcación no he podido dejar de mirar todo cuanto tengo a mi alrededor. Los edificios, el Thames, los barcos, las vidrieras, ¡incluso la gente me parece me parece maravillosa! Londres posee una belleza que me ha dejado hipnotizado, claro que Berlín sigue siendo mi amadísima ciudad de origen. 

Poco fue el tiempo que tuve para contemplar la ciudad. Al día siguiente partimos hacia nuestro destino. Tomamos un tren. Atravesamos llanuras, y algunos bosques. Nuestro viaje fue algo monótono. Tomé un libro y lo leí con cierto desgano. Era un libro simple, lo había comprado en una de esas tiendas que habían. El negocio estaba colmado de libros. ¡Mis ojos no podían analizar tanta información que emanaba de aquel sitio! Estaba hipnotizado, se veía interesante. Encontré obras de diversa índole. Entre ellos había libros de guerra y de armas, los cuales me parecieron por demás exquisitos, pero ninguno captó tanto mi atención como el que decidí comprar. Se titulaba “The Eyes of War”; trata sobre las aventuras de un hombre en un barco negrero. El libro era relativamente nuevo, había sido publicado aproximadamente en 1860, pero lucía tan desgastado como si hubiese sido impreso hace un siglo. Lo tomé de todos modos. Ivan observaba aburrido las estanterías, probablemente buscaba algún escrito en ruso, pobre alma. Finalmente terminé mi inversión, y salimos de nuevo a la calle. Empecé a hojear distraído mi libro, cuando sentí que la presencia que me acompañaba desapareció. Pronto me encontré en medio de un puñado de gente desconocida. Recorrí con mi mirada todos los sitios posibles; el ruso idiota no se encontraba por ningún lado. Era algo inteligible que no pudiese encontrar con facilidad a un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, y que llevaba una bufanda blanca. Me rendí y entre en una tienda de jarrones y otros artilugios para decorar — no preguntes por qué, sólo sentí el deseo de entrar — . Había relojes bastante baratos pero de buena calidad. Encontré un espejo, y pasé un buen tiempo observándome en él. Hasta que alquien tocó mi hombro, voltee, al parecer demasiado rápido. Por extraño que suene, era Ivan, quien se asustó y chocó contra un jarrón, el cual cayó al piso llamando la atención de todos los presentes… Debimos pagar por el renombrado jarrón.

¿Dónde estaba Ivan? Te preguntarás, tal vez, o quizás desees omitir esta parte. Resulta que el señor Braginsky había divisado un hermoso canario amarillo en una tienda, por lo que corrió a comprarlo para regalarmelo. Cuando lo vi en la tienda de artículos para el hogar traía una pequeña jaula con el pajarito, al cual llame Gilbird, pues, ¿qué más honor puede tener un pájaro de llamarse como yo? 

En fin, volviendo a mi relato del tren, el libro resultó ser una maraña de información a cerca de la “exportación de negros”... Era un sin fin de números y nombres que agotaron mi mente. El sueño me invadió, caí dormido. 

Al parecer dormí todo el viaje, porque Ivan me despertó con un intento de suave zarandeo. Era algo tarde para cuando llegamos a un hotel de mala muerte, en el cual nos encontramos hospedados actualmente. 

Hermanos mío, siento haberte enviado una carta tan pobre en detalles. ¡Muero por contarte las maravillas que he visto en Londres! Pero el sueño me invade, a pesar de haber dormido horas en el tren. ¡Te las relataré con tan pronto nos veamos de vuelta!

Tu queridisimo hermano, Gilbert.

Dejó la pluma a un lado. Guardó la carta en un sobre. Tan pronto despertaran la mandaría a Berlín. Estaban en un hotel de mala muerte, como bien había relatado en su carta. Era una noche fría y el cuarto estaba helado. No había calefacción. El cuarto estaba pobremente amueblado con dos camas individuales, en una de las cuales Ivan ya se encontraba dormido y un escritorio de madera, donde, en su jaula, Gilbird dormía. El albino, el único despierto en el cuarto, chequeó el reloj de pared, eran cerca de las dos de la mañana. Con gran pereza abrió la cama y apagó la vela que iluminaba el dormitorio. Todo quedó en penumbras. Tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir. La cabeza le mataba, mas no dejaba de dar vueltas al asunto. ¿Qué asunto? Los hermanos Kirkland. Se decía que eran extraños. Vivían solos en una gran casa en una colina, que no era más que una pequeña ola del relieve llano característico de Inglaterra, de la cual no salían nunca; y, si lo hacían, nunca salían juntos. Se dice que no había criados en la casa y que los esclavos, aunque ya estuviese abolida la esclavitud, nunca se admitieron. Raramente se admiten visitas, las cuales están ligadas a los negocios. Los hermanos administraban la empresa desde su casa y a través de cartas que enviaban a un amigo de confianza. Nunca visitaban el campo para revisar las cosechas ni verificar el estado de las ovejas. Las malas lenguas hablan de un singular comportamiento de los dos hombres. Pero nadie se atreve a explicarlo, tal vez es tan repulsivo que da escalofríos de tan sólo pensarlo. Las ideas extrañas se generaban en la mente del albino. ¿Serían ciertas aquellas acusaciones? ¿O será sólo inventos de la chusma? Pensaba una y otra vez ecuaciones que le permitieran develar el misterio. Simulaba en su mente posibles escenarios. Su psique, más agotada que antes, se hundió en un profundo sueño cuando menos quiso acordarse. 

El sol estaba mostrando su faz. El hombre de cabellos blancos seguía durmiendo, a pesar de que Gilbird cantaba y se removía en su jaula, generando cierto revuelo insoportable. Ivan se despertó, y prosiguió a callar a la “natural alarma”. Simplemente le dio algo de pan para que comiese, el pajarito, gustoso lo aceptó y se calmó. El ruso enfocó su mirada en Gilbert, quien continuaba durmiendo a pesar de que el sol le diese de lleno en la cara. Braginsky intentó despertar al prusiano, sacudiéndolo. No logró nada. Ni siquiera cuando le tiró su saco encima se despertó. Recurriendo a medidas desesperadas: tomó un florero, del cual quitó las flores muertas, y arrojó el contenido sobre el albino. Gilbert saltó de la cama, algo conmocionado. Se intentaba limpiar la cara con las manos, buscando, inútilmente, sacar el olor a podrido que tenía el agua. Ivan no pudo hacer otra cosa que estallar en risas.

— No es gracioso.— Sentenció Gilbert, enfocando sus ojos en Ivan

— No es mi culpa que no te despiertes ni con un terremoto. ¡Basta de parloteos! Debemos apurarnos o llegaremos tarde. Los hermanos nos esperan antes del mediodía. No podemos atrasarnos. 

Después de alistarse, se dirigieron inmediatamente en un  carruaje  al hogar de los hermanos Kirkland. La casa era grande, era una mansión. La entrada, semicircular, era alta y abierta. El techo estaba sostenido por columnas estilo greco-romano. La puerta de entrada medía, al menos, cerca de dos metros y medio, era de madera oscura y tallada con gran cantidad de detalles, entre los que abundaban arabescos y hojas. Las rejas de la casa estaban vivamente adornadas también. Las paredes eran blancas, lucían recién pintadas. El edificio estaba rodeado de un amplio jardín, repleto de flores, principalmente rosas de una amplia variedad, entre las que se encontraban las emblemáticas rosas tudor. Incluso  había árboles frutales . Por si no fuera lujoso, de entre los arbustos apareció un pavo real albino, desplegando toda su cola, mostrando su esplendor. 

Mientras Gilbert paseaba su mirada sobre el suntuoso jardín, Ivan llamó a la puerta. Un ladrido los recibió, detrás se escuchaban los pasos de alguien. Ese alguien calmó al can y continuó con su labor de recibir a los invitados Pronto, ante sí tenían a un joven rubio, de piel con cierto tono bronceado. Tenía una risa amigable. Sus ojos eran azules, en los cuales había cierta chispa de arrogancia. 

— ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Pasen por favor, pasen!  — Los invitó uno de los hermanos. Iván hizo una señal a Gilbert, quien miraba con cierta extrañeza el pavo real.

Ingresaron a la mansión, la cual era igual, o incluso más, espléndida y lujosa que su exterior. Los pisos eran de mármol blanco. Las paredes estaban adornadas con pinturas grandes, y muy realistas. Fueron conducidos hacia la sala de estar, donde se podía contemplar unos sillones de terciopelo rojo, colocados estratégicamente cerca de un hogar, y enfrente del mismo se ubicaban unos hermosos ventanales, que estaban parcialmente ocultos por pesadas cortinas blancas. 

— Pónganse cómodos caballeros. Vuelvo en un segundo con el té.  — Dijo con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo. Gilbert e Ivan se sentaron. El albino no podía dejar de pasar su mirada sobre todas las decoraciones. El interior de la construcción parecía un palacio. Ivan permanecía silencioso, enfocando su mirada puntualmente por donde desapareció el hombre. 

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora volvió el joven que les abrió, acompañado por un sujeto con una altura un tanto inferior, el cabello y la piel eran más pálidos. Sus cejas, demasiado pobladas resaltaban en su rostro. Tenía unos ojos verdes esmeralda. Este último individuo traía el té en una bandeja, lo depositó en la mesa de café  — muy ostentoso por cierto — y tomó asiento en un sillón paralelo al de los dos extranjeros. Pronto el otro hermano se ubicó, en el sillón, al lado del primero. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, un silencio que abrazó la sala.

— ¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales, y los de mi querido hermano?  — El sujeto de cejas pobladas tomó la palabra.  — Permitanme presentarme, soy Arthur Kirkland; y este  — señaló al costado  — es mi hermano Alfred. ¿Y ustedes…?

— Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, el hombre que ha venido a hacer negocios con usted; hermano de Ludwig Beilschmidt, quien se ha puesto en contacto con usted a través de sendas cartas. — Anunció en un tono jovial, con una sonrisa socarrona implantada en sus facciones inconscientemente. 

— ¡Magnífico!  — Sonrió Arthur, por sobre todo petulante. Volvió su vista a Ivan, quien sostenía una mirada fría a su presunto interlocutor. Arthur tomó la taza de té, desviando su mirada, lo más disimuladamente que pudo.  — ¿Usted caballero? ¿No le han enseñado a presentarse?

— Mi nombre es Ivan Braginsky, un amigo que acompaña al “hombre que ha venido a hacer negocios con usted”.  —  Contestó seco. Luego de eso el ruso no volvió a pronunciar ninguna palabra. Los negocios transcurrieron con calma. Ivan se entretenía viendo a aquellos sujetos discutir sobre dinero y productos. En sí, Arthur y Gilbert, ocupaban la mayor parte del diálogo de la charla. La tarde transcurría, y el negocio no se solucionaba. Ivan amenazaba con dormirse. Cansado e impaciente pidió permiso para ir a tomar aire fresco; el mismo le fue bien concedido. Se dirigió al jardín, donde se mantuvo observando la exquisita postal que recreaba. Una incógnita se comenzó a generar desde lo profundo de su psiquis… ¿Qué había más allá de los olivos y los naranjos? ¿Tenía algún límite el bello jardín? Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de los árboles. Por la ventana pudo observar que aquellos hombres continuaban con su negocio, y que la situación se complicaba para el albino, quien comenzaba a pasarse la mano por el cabello. 

La arboleda creaba un microclima magnífico. Las hojas repelían los rayos del sol, la humedad se elevaba, creando un cierto descenso de temperatura, que era por sobre todo delicioso. 

Continuaba internándose por la vegetación, muy bien cuidad, hasta que llegó a un límite donde habían pastos crecido y salvajes; traspasó la frontera, caminó con algo de dificultad hasta llegar a una especie de plaza, cercana a una casa pequeña. La plaza era sencilla, no gozaba de otro lujo más que un banco de piedra muy bonito. La fuente estaba seca. Las plantas estaban descuidadas. Los árboles y flores estaban llenos de maleza. La escena carecía de lujo. Se asomó con cuidado a la casa. Los vidrios estaban sucios. El interior se veía bastante normal, había cierto desorden, algunas cosas estaban desacomodadas.

— Debe ser buena la vista, ¿no?  —  Habló una voz a sus espaldas. Ivan volteó, era Alfred. 

— No.  —  Respondió cortante el ruso. Emprendió su viaje de vuelta a la mansión. Se sentó en la entrada, mirando el paisaje. Esperando a que Gilbert saliese. 

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde, cuando un extenuado albino salió del edificio. Traía ciertos papeles en las manos. Encontró a Ivan sentado, lo llamó para volver al hotel. En el camino le informó que deberían volver al día siguiente, lo cual fue recibido de mala gana por el ruso. 

Cenaron en un restaurante cercano. Volvieron al hotel para dormir. Al día siguiente regresaron a la mansión. Las visitas se convirtieron en rutinarias. Era principios de octubre, y Gilbert aún no podía cerrar el acuerdo. El trato era de suma importancia, porque permitiría a la empresa de los hermanos Beilschmidt ingresar a Inglaterra, pero los Kirkland no deaseaban a firmar la cláusula, principalmente por una razón: No estaban dispuestos a salir de casa. La rutina era frustrante, Gilbert estaba ya dispuesto a rendirse, como sucedía con muchos otros que intentaban negociar con esos sujetos. 

10 de octubre de 188...

Querido Luddie:

Los hermanos Kirkland me están poniendo trabas por todos lados. Parece que el trato es imposible de firmar. ¡No hay manera que acepten! Incluso les he ofrecido un monto de ganancias superior al nuestro, aún así no aceptan. Tengo la impresión de que no quieren cerrar el trato con nosotros. Mis habilidades como buen empresario están fracasando.

Aprovecho esta carta para comentarte lo extraños que son estos sujetos. ¡Son mal educados principalmente con Ivan! Uno de ellos, Arthur, no lo mira a los ojos, a veces se funda en ideas como denigrantes, como que proviene de un pueblo bárbaro. Lo que me parece aún más curioso es el hecho de que entre ellos se niegan la mirada. A veces pienso que existe una relación más allá de una simple hermandad entre estos hombres.

Sin más, te desea lo mejor, tu magnífico hermano Gilbert.

Terminó la carta. Tiró la pluma sobre el escritorio y corrió hacia Ivan, quien leía un libro, el cual fue arrancado de las manos. El ruso lo miraba con una ceja arqueada. 

« ¿Acaso enloqueció? » Se preguntaba Ivan. Gilbert tenía una sonrisa demasiado feliz dibujada en su rostro, asustaba.

— ¡Vanya! ¡Esta noche iremos a dar un paseo!  — Anunció el prusiano.

¡Que paseo más extraño! Era cerca de medianoche, estaban caminando por los rincones más oscuros de la mansión. De noche no tenía un ápice de glamour, sino al contrario parecía un bosque endemoniado. Ingresaron trepando la reja. Afortunadamente los perros de los dueños no estaban por ninguna parte. Se escabulleron hasta el gran edificio, estaba en penumbras.

— _Scheisse!_ ¡Deben de haberse ido a dormir! No se donde están los cuartos…—Comenzó a quejarse el albino.

— Se de algo que podría interesarte.  — Ofreció Ivan, quien decidió conducir al albino a través de los árboles frutales hasta la extraña plaza y la casa abandonada. Inesperadamente, o tal vez no, las luces estaban prendidas. En silencio se acercaron a la ventana. Por la misma pudieron vislumbrar a Arthur quien leía en el sillón. 

— Así que viven aquí… ¿Por qué?  —  Susurró Gilbert. Ivan hizo un gesto para que guardase silencio. Continuaron observando. No pasaba nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que Alfred hizo su aparición en la escena. Tomó desprevenido a Arthur y comenzó a besarlo descaradamente. 

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no podían ser tan solo hermanos!  — Ivan intentó hacer que Gilbert se callara. En el circo que estaban montando, el prusiano tropezó con algún cacharro, haciendo un gran estruendo. Salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron. Afortunadamente al parecer nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de su intromisión.

Al día siguiente volvieron a la mansión. Entraron por la puerta, y, como todos los días, los recibieron con un té. Los hermanos Kirkland revisaron el contrato, lo volvieron a rechazar.

— Señor, le pido que no insista más. No estamos dispuestos a firmar su contrato. No queremos ganancias, ni nada. ¡Háganos el favor de retirarse!  — Sentenció Arthur, colérico, poniéndose de pie para abrirles la puerta a sus invitados.

— Espere un segundo, señor Kirkland. Sé cosas de usted que no quiere que el mundo se entere. Sé de ustedes más de lo que le gustaría que nosotros supiéramos.  — Afirmó Gilbert con una sonrisa mezquina. Ivan observó a Gilbert nervioso, estaba indeciso: ¿dejar o no a Gilbert entrometerse en asuntos que no le competen?

— ¿Qué insinúa?  — Preguntó Kirklando dubitativo.

— Sabemos que entre ustedes hay una relación fuera de una simple amistad o hermandad. Le sugiero que firme el contrato, de lo contrario correré la voz a cerca de ustedes.  — Contestó Gilbert, quien le gustaba tener el poder sobre otros. ¡Ah! Las divinas artes de la manipulación, estar sobre alguien más; doblegarlo y reducir su espíritu a una cuantas migajas de pan seco y mohoso que ni las más inmundas ratas quieren. 

Sin dudarlo, y de muy mala gana, el inglés tomó el contrato de la mesa y lo firmó. Pasó el papel a Alfred, quien garabateó su firma.

— Caballero…  — Comenzó Arthur.  — Ya que han conseguido lo que ustedes deseaban, a pesar de haberse basado en tácticas muy viles para lograrlo, les sugiero que se retiren en este mismo instante de mi casa.  — Dijo con una mirada rabiosa.  — Ya no son bienvenidos. — Escupió las palabras frunciendo el ceño.

El prusiano y el ruso no tardaron en marcharse de la mansión. Era de tarde, y el carruaje no estaba fuera de la propiedad. Decidieron caminar de regreso al pueblo. La noche caía precipitadamente sobre la llanura. El ambiente comenzaba a refrescar. El viento incitaba a los árboles a golpear sus hojas, en una triste imitación de las olas del mar. 

— ¿Qué te ha parecido, Vanya, mi trato? ¿Acaso no ha sido asombroso mi método?  — Habló Gilbert sin obtener respuesta alguna. Volvió a insistir, sin mucho éxito. Ivan se había limitado a ignorarlo.  — ¡Ivan! ¡Di algo!  — Insistió el albino ansioso, casi saltandole encima como un perro que acaba de cazar un conejo y quiere su recompensa.

— Solo diré que ha sido muy fácil. Creo que algo va a pasar. Tengo malos presentimientos, Gil. Esto no está bien…  — El ruso estaba preocupado. La vida no es tan fácil. Ivan no era un santo, él mismo había llegado a manipular a muchas personas, pero algo quedaba volando en el aire. Algo simplemente no parecía correcto. Tal como había dicho Ivan: _ fue muy fácil.  _

— ¡Vamos! ¡Yo te creía más valiente! ¡Es sólo un mísero chantaje! Ni que nos fuera a caer una maldición…  — Dejó de hablar cuando escuchó algo removerse entre los pastos. La oscuridad estaba aprisionando el entorno. Ya casi no se veía nada. Sólo unos tenues rayos de luz iluminaban el horizonte. Recorrieron con la mirada todo la escena hasta que dieron con una pequeña oveja, estaba solitaria. Pasaba en las cercanías del camino. 

— ¡Vamonos!  — Exclamó Ivan. Tomando del brazo a Gilbert. El prusiano se zafó del agarre y corrió hacia la oveja. La ovejita era pequeña, en la penumbra podía ver que su pelaje era negro. Estaba pastando. Era indefensa, ¿no? Pero sus dientes estaban moliendo algo más viscoso, de diferente composición; las células que componían aquello que la oveja mascaba no eran de origen vegetal. Entre la oscuridad abrazadora logró divisar que devoraba algo que se removía. Sin darse cuenta pisó algo que crujió, algo se rompió bajo sus pies. Con rapidez buscó en su bolso unos fósforos. Las manos le temblaban. Abrió la cajita con los santísimos fósforos con la mala suerte de que la mayoría cayó al suelo. Maniobró hasta que logró encender uno… Y lo que vió lo dejó sin aire.

La oveja se estaba devorando un ave blanca, enorme, la cual aún se removía. La oveja se estaba comiendo al ave viva. El cordero miró a Gilbert a los ojos, su boca estaba repleta de dientes filosos como los de un lobo; y le sonrió. Le sonrió con su boca filosa y la saliva teñida con sangre. Sus ojos negros y sin vida apreciaron a Gilbert. Ivan se acercó detrás de Gilbert, y vio la repugnante escena mientras la sonrisa de la ovejita no hacía más que acrecentar más. 

Las manos le temblaban a Gilbert. Asustado tiró el fósforo y se lanzó a correr, junto a Ivan. 

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó Gilbert agitado mientras corrían. Tomaba el sombrero con la mano para impedir que se le volase. 

— ¡Sólo corre!  — Exclamó el ruso.

La adrenalina obra de manera maravillosa en el organismo de los seres humanos. Ambos sujetos no pudieron dejar de correr hasta llegar a los límites del pequeño pueblo. Sólo cuando se sintieron bañados en tenues luces se vieron relajados. La adrenalina se disipó y se sintieron desfallecer de cansancio. Extenuados, con el aliento cortado, se dirigieron al hotel. Ingresaron con rapidez en el cuarto. Gilbert se desplomó sobre la silla del escritorio. Ivan se sentó en una de las camas. 

Ambos seguían pensando en la escena. Intentaban procesar qué descaro de la naturaleza había impulsado al animal a convertirse en un depredador tan voraz como un lobo. La sangre escurriendo de la carne viva, los quejidos del ave y la mirada infernal en los ojos del mamífero era lo único que atravesaba los pensamientos de ambos. Sentían el miedo de recorrer su columna vertebral. La escena les había congelado el estómago y parado el corazón por poco. Finalmente, Gilbert, suspiró, se frotó los ojos, sintió que estaba empapado en sudor. Miró a Ivan, estaba pensativo, pero levantó su mirada para mirar por detrás de su espalda. 

— ¿Qué… ?  — No logró preguntar, ya que Gilbird había comenzado a chillar y revolotear dentro de la jaula. Se dio vuelta, y encontró el escritorio que comenzaba a bañarse de sangre. Dio un salto de la silla. Encontró que la sangre provenía del libro que había adquirido en Londres. Lo tomó con cierto temblor en sus manos. Una página en específico sangraba. La página 58 no dejaba de gotear, la sangre fluía del apellido Kirkland… Adam Kirkland… El líquido vital afloraba desde las letras de aquel nombre. El sangrado no paraba. Gilbert tiró el libro al suelo. Sus manos estaban manchadas de rojo. El piso de madera comenzaba a empaparse de color escarlata. 

Sintió que Ivan lo tiraba del brazo. Había tomado sus respectivos bolsos y a Gilbird. El prusiano lo miraba distante. 

— ¡Vámonos! ¡Hay que irnos!  — Le dijo antes de arrastrarlo fuera del dormitorio. Escaparon camino al pequeño puerto de Harwich. No había ningún alma en las cercanías del mar, solo el rumor del océano golpear contra la playa y las rocas. Comenzaron a recorrer el ancho del puerto, hasta que dieron con un hombre que estaba sacando su pesca de un pequeño barco. 

Ivan, se acercó al hombre, le ofreció una suculenta suma de dinero que el campesino no dudó en aceptar. El dinero era suficiente como para comprar al menos cinco barcos como el que acababa de ser adquirido. Arrastró al albino consigo dentro de la embarcación. Se dirigieron mar adentro. Cuando estuvieron bajo la luz de la luna, alejados del pequeño pueblo y del horror que presenciaron, Gilbert llamó la atención del ruso.

— Tu lo sabías… ¡Sabes algo que yo no sé! ¡Ivan, dímelo!  — Exigió el prusiano, encolerizándose cada vez más. El ruso se limitaba a ignorarlo, miraba la inmensidad del océano. El horizonte oscuro bordeaba la inmensidad del cuerpo de agua. La luna era lo único que permitía cortar las penumbras.  — ¿Ivan?  — Se acercó al hombre que era más alto que él. Ivan sólo miraba el horizonte. Intentó tomar su brazo, pero Ivan se zafó del agarre.  — ¿Ivan?.. ¿Por qué? ¡CONTESTA!  —  Dijo al borde de un ataque de pánico. Comenzaba a hiperventilarse. Sentía sus latidos en los oídos. Dos manos lo asieron por los brazos y lo obligaron a sentarse en el suelo de la embarcación. 

El ruso intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo. Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos producto de la ansiedad.

— ¿Por qué, Ivan? ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ? — Suplicaba entre sollozos. No lo podía digerir. Le costaba asimilar la razón. 

— Me lo dijo una mujer… Me lo dijo antes de que llegases a mi casa en las afueras de San Petersburgo… — Tomó un suspiro y prosiguió a explicar. Se hincó hasta estar a la altura del prusiano.  —  Era una mujer vieja, de muy avanzada edad. Sus arrugas delataban el pasar de los años. Estaba caminando entre las tiendas, buscando algo que fuese de tu agrado para cuando llegases. Intentaba buscarte algún obsequio… Por el mero capricho de regalarte algo… Sentí las ansias de hacerlo.  —  Desvió un poco la mirada, algo sonrojado.  — Me asió del brazo. Intenté soltarme. Estaba a punto de llamarla loca, cuando me dijo: “ — Si quieres a tu amigo escuchame. ¡Escucha Ivan Braginsky! Gilbert Beilschmidt está en peligro. Va hacia un hogar de blasfemia. Se dirige a la boca del lobo. Escúcheme, si tanto amas a tu amigo. — ” Dijo aquella mujer. 

» Accedí a escucharla. Prosiguió a contarme horrores. Me dijo que ibas a ir a visitar a unos tales hermanos Kirkland, que vivían cerca de un puerto en Inglaterra. No especificó dónde. Me advirtió de una historia de la que sólo es testigo el demonio. Me advirtió que aquellos sujetos tienen una extraña unión que trasciende su hermandad, de la cual es dudosa. Me advirtió sobre no hacerlos enojar. Luego me soltó del brazo, y no volvió a hablar más. Cuando llegaste a mi casa, me dijiste aquello que me había mencionado la anciana: Ibas a visitar a unos tales hermanos Kirkland en Harwich, en Inglaterra. No dudé en tomar algunas pertenencias y marcharme contigo. No podía dejar que algo malo te pasara, Gil.  —  Acabó mirando directamente a los ojos del prusiano, quien estaba por demás consternado. Sus manos temblaban irreparablemente. El vaivén de la embarcación lo ponía aún más nervioso. Solo había una cosa en claro: Debían salir de ese lugar, y rápido. Era seguro que estando en el mar que rodea Harwich no estarían seguros. 

— Tenemos que salir de este lugar,  _ Vanya _ … Por favor… Hay que salir…  — No logró concluir la frase, cuando se dio cuenta de que la embarcación había tocado tierra. Sintió sus latidos detenerse. Se quedaron ambos mirandose, iguardando silenció, cuando algo les golpeó en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro. 

Despertaron en una habitación oscura. Solo una lámpara de aceite la iluminaba. El cuarto tenía paredes de madera putrefacta. El olor a humedad penetraba el ambiente. Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Gilbert intentó removerse, pero se dio cuenta que estaba maniatado. Su respiración se convertía en un vaho de vapor. A su derecha estaba Ivan, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, aún estaba desmayado por el golpe. 

— ¡Ivan!  — Susurró.  — ¡Despierta!

— Él no despertará. — Dijo un sujeto. Era Alfred. Se encontraba sentado frente a él, sostenía un cuchillo en su mano con el que jugaba. Daba vueltas con el mismo entre sus manos. Lo observaba y lo acariciaba. Miró fijamente con sus ojos azules al albino. Esbozó una sonrisa cínica. Clavó el cuchillo en el piso, luego se dirigió a su víctima. Lo tomó de los cabellos y lo obligó a mirarlo fijamente.  — Y nunca escaparán de aquí. Saben demasiado.  — Soltó bruscamente a Gilbert. La puerta, que se encontraba en una esquina del cuarto, se abrió, dejando entrar a Arthur, venía con las manos vacías.

— ¿Qué haremos con estos dos?  —  Preguntó Arthur. 

— Lo que tú quieras, cariño. — Respondió demasiado meloso aquel Alfred. 

Gilbert los observaba con una cerca arqueada. ¿Eran aquellos tipos verdaderamente hermanos? ¿Era acaso una relación incestuosa? Gilbert no lo sabía. No le importaba mucho tampoco. Solo sabía que debía salir de allí lo más rápido posible antes de que los torturasen o matasen. Ivan seguía con los ojos cerrados. Alfred lo tomó nuevamente de los cabellos, lo obligó a mirarlo fijo. El albino le escupió en la cara, se ganó un golpe del rubio de ojos celestes, el cual logró sacarle un diente a Beilschmidt. 

— No se quienes son… Pero les juro que si no me sueltan…

— ¿Si no te soltamos qué? Estás a nuestra merced. No hay donde escapar. Date por muerto.  — Dijo Arthur sonriendo con la misma mirada que la maldita oveja que mascaba la carne del ave.

— ¡Nunca!  — Exclamó Gilbert.

  
  



	2. II

Érase una tempestuosa tormenta que azotaba las costas de Florida, entre las décadas de 1820 y 1830. La fría lluvia caía sobre los marineros en el puerto, mientras los buques eran acosados por las olas furiosas. Los relámpagos iluminaban efusivamente la oscura escena, cuando los hombres intentaban desembarcar. Los caballos eran tirados por las riendas e intentaban calmarlos, pero el estruendo de los relámpagos los volvía histéricos. 

Una gran ola golpeó contra una nao, la cual acabó por tumbarse en el agua. Los marineros despavoridos abandonaron la nave y todo el contenido que esta contenía, dejándolo a la deriva del mar. Uno de aquellos hombres no logró llegar a la costa, pues había sido arrastrado mar adentro. Debió sobrevivir a aquella tormenta, manteniéndose a flote, abrazado a un barril, sacando fuerzas de donde no las poseía para evitar ahogarse. El agua intentaba hundirlo como quién toma la cabeza de una víctima de secuestro y la hunde en el líquido mugriento del abrevadero de los cerdos, hasta que deje de respirar.

La mañana llegó para el alma en pena que había sido arrastrada por el mar. El sol naciente brillaba y el cielo estaba despejado, como si nada hubiese sucedido la noche anterior. El marinero en cuestión, el sobreviviente, era Adam Kirkland, en un momento de su existencia fue tripulante de un barco negrero.   
Kirkland era racista, despreciaba a los negros. Era un tirano en aquellas embarcaciones, disfrutaba azotarlos y pisotearles en la cara. Odiaba profundamente cuando, de vez en cuando, uno de aquellos salvajes lo tocaba o siquiera cuando su aliento se entremezclaban con el propio. Condujo varios viajes desde el continente negro, donde recibió a los nuevos esclavos entregados, en muchas ocasiones, por manos de su propio pueblo. Se dice entre la chusma que “no hay peor negrero que un mismo negro”. Muchos de los reyes, o quien sea que gobernase aquellos pueblos salvajes, tomaban a sus enemigos y los vendían a los blancos; sin el mayor resentimiento o empatía, ni siquiera se les atravesaba el pensamiento de que oportunamente podrían ser ellos mismos quienes se verían amarrados y encadenados a un tronco astillado, el cual cargarían por los hombros —porque de ese modo los blancos transportaban a los negros hasta el Nuevo Mundo.— Ya en el barco se llevaba a cabo el recuento de cuántos machos y cuantas hembras[1] había, también se tenía en cuenta a los niños. Se los separaba en tres cámaras distintas, por lo general los hombres iban en la proa, los niños en el centro y las mujeres en el otro compartimento que quedaba. Los negros iban apilados, estaban tan amontonados que viajaban como sardinas, piel contra piel. Se los alimentaba dos veces al día, como mucho. Se les daba un cuidado mínimo, “para que las alimañas no murieran”, diría Adam. Las condiciones higiénicas eran deplorables, y las enfermedades se propagaban entre los los africanos tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz, que aún no había sido descubierta. De vez en cuando el capitán se levantaba del lecho a hacer limpieza.

— ¡Tiren los enfermos por la borda! ¡Los moribundos y heridos también! ¡Aprovechen que los tiburones rondan la nave, así no dejaremos evidencias de nuestro oficio!— Exclamó el rubio capitán, haciendo referencia a la clandestinidad de su trabajo y el peligro que corrían si los ingleses o españoles los atrapaban. Los “buenos tiempos” para los negreros se habían cortado [2] , pero los hacendados, aquellos señores blancos distinguidos dueños de varios acres, continuaban comprando los esclavos, como si de pan fresco se tratase. Mientras hubiese clientes, el negocio seguiría funcionando, aunque sea desde la mismísima ilegalidad.

Adam sacaba arrastrando a los africanos y los tiraba por la borda. Una mujer en particular le imploraba piedad, lloraba desconsolada y suplicaba en un idioma desconocido. Con las manos le agarraba el brazo a Kirkland, mientras las lágrimas se le resbalaban por las oscuras mejillas. Adam sintió una punzada de compasión, cuando estuvo al borde de la borda, pero empujó aquella mujer al mar junto con los tiburones. Tenía las manos maniatadas y le costaba mantenerse a flote. Uno de aquellos peces con dientes filosos la tomó por una pierna y comenzó a desgarrarla, la sangre teñía el agua de borgoña y ella gritaba a la vez que intentaba sacar la cabeza a la superficie. Extendía los brazos hacia Kirkland, y con su rostro moreno buscaba intentar causarle piedad alguna. Pero el marinero se volteó y fue a buscar a otro negro para tirar por la borda. 

Un día de aquellos, se encontraron con un barco inglés del ejército. Estaba a unas cuantas leguas, hizo falta un telescopio para divisarlo allí en el horizonte. Pero el capitán, todo un paranoico, pidió que aligeraran la carga. Así fue como los marineros comenzaron a tirar a las pobres almas de piel oscura por la borda. Alistaron las velas y los remos. Latigaban a los negros para que remaran más rápido. Las espaldas de los hombres morenos se habrían como un surco en la tierra, de allí emanaba sangre fresca y espesa. La sangre era de color roja como la de los blancos, pero era algo que estos últimos no estaban dispuestos a entender. 

Cuando hubiesen perdido el barco que podría haberlos amenzado con apresarlos a todos, junto con su carga valiosa, el capitán, tambíen un sujeto dado a el alchol y la fiesta, ordeno que trajeran algunos negros a cubierta para que bailaran y les diera un buen espectáculo.

Bajo la tenue luz que brindaban unos quinques, los negros, de piel oscura como el cielo de la noche, danzaban entre látigos, al son de las risas de los marineros emborachados, ora con ron ora con wisky ora con aquello que encontrasen en la bodega. Había algo de merlot saqueado de un buque francés. ¡El vino era de una calidad finísima! Pero los marineros torpes y carentes de modales lo tomaban como si se tratase de agua endulzada. Los hombres blancos de vez en cuando tiraban las botellas a la cubierta, haciendolas reventar en mil pedacitos de vidrio punzantes, que los negros se clavaban en la planta de los pies desnudos. ¡Aullaban de dolor los pobres condenados! Pero no podían dejar de bailar, si no querían ser azotados más de la cuenta. 

A la mañana siguiente el capitán amaneció con una resaca terrible. Ordenó que todos los negros heridos fuesen tirados por la borda. Poco a poco la carga de negros iba disminuyendo considerablemente. Ya se había arrojado por la borda a un cuarto de ellos.

Finalmente, cuando estaban llegan a las costas de Florida, se dispusieron a hacer un conteo de los negros. Los higienizan, les curaron las heridas y los aceitaron, para que la mercadería se viese fabulosa. 

Desde la clandestinidad se vendieron a los africanos, sólo quedaba una negra. Ella asió el brazo de Adam una noche y le dijo en susurros:

— Usted ha de dejarme ir, sino caerá sobre usted una maldición. Usted tendrá cuatro hijos que los llamaras: Allistor, Reuben, Alroy y Arthur. Las tres más grandes morirán, junto con su esposa. Tu último hijo será un desviado y un hechizado. Sobre él caerá una maldición: No podrá ver nunca, ¡nunca!, directamente a alguien que tenga ojos azules, sino morirá. Luego le llegará una bendición, que será tu maldición. Elige, Kirkland. Y a usted le llegará una muerte asquerosa, de la mano de su propio hijo. ¡Libérame o atente a las consecuencias! — Advirtió la mujer de rostro moreno, cuya esclerótica amarillenta era lo que más resaltaba en su rostro junto con sus dientes, cuyos incisivos estaban separados. Pero era bella, la negra era hermosísima. Tenía la nariz respingada, unos labios carnosos y ojos grandes y delineados por sendas pestañas. Pero demasiado delgada y morena para su gusto, habrá pensado Adam. Kirkland se escapó del agarre, y le dirigió una mirada fiera. Arrojó la negra al suelo. 

— Yo no hago tratos con animales. — Dijo el inglés escupiendo para un costado. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse entre medio de las tinieblas de la noche, cuando escucho una risa histérica. Adam volteó, vio a la negra regocijarse en el suelo, mientras se reía.

—¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ¡La maldición caerá sobre ti y toda tu familia! ¡Maldito seas en el nombre de mis ancestros!— Aquella mujer se regocijaba en su risa, cuando le adivino una bofetada de Adam que la dejó tumbada en el suelo.

— Ya lo veremos bruja negra, ya lo veremos… — Anunció Adam marchándose en la oscuridad. 

La venta de los esclavos dejó una suntuosa ganancia que fue repartida entre los marineros. Estaban todos bebiendo en una taberna a las orillas del mar, cuando Adam se levantó para hacer un anuncio: 

— ¡Amigos! ¡Debo anunciar mi retirada de este negocio! ¡Mi esposa! ¡Ella! ¡Tan hermosa y cálida como las flores en primavera! ¡Está por tener un hijo mío! Y no puedo darme el lujo de arriesgarme en estas empresas tan peligrosas y dejar a mi esposa viuda, con un chiquillo recién nacido. — Anunció medio ebrio, mientras se mantenía en pie con una mano apoyada en la pared, y con la otra meneaba el trago dejando que algunas gotas se derramaran por doquier.

Sus amigos, los otros marineros, recibieron bien la noticia, aunque se sentían tristes por la partida de su compañero. Aún así lo amenazaron, por el poco honor que les quedaba a aquellos gentleman, de no abrir la bocota y denunciarlos, si no le caería un acontecimiento terrible, no especificaron cuál. Después el capitán, tan borracho que ni pararse podía, comenzó a relatar la vieja anécdota de cuando su abuelo era corsario, pero sin poder seguir el hilo de la conversación. Repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, el mismo acontecimiento. 

— Entonces, mi abuelo el afable corsario… El afable corsario visitó a la reina… ¡La reina!.. La reina… Tuvo muchas aventuras… Ya sabes, en el mar… ¡Era fantástico!.. — Cayó dormido sobre la mesa. Los marineros a su costado le quitaron su parte de las ganancias. Luego le dirían que se las gastó todas, y el capitán muy confiado de sus hombres les creería.

Adam volvió a Inglaterra, a Harwich siendo más específicos. Allá, cerca del rumor continuo del mar el hombre se olvidó de la maldición de la bella negra, a la cual vendieron barato porque la “mercancía estaba dañada”. Adam era feliz en su nueva casa, había comenzado a trabajar para Herr Beilschmidt. Trabajaba de marinero, y la paga era buena, al menos lo suficiente para mantener a su familia. El señor Kirkland amaba el mar, tanto como a sus cuatro hijos. Sin embargo el más pequeño, Arthur, le resultaba cierta descepción. El muy idiota no sabía nadar, en una ocasión casi murió ahogado. ¡Ahora le tiene miedo al agua! Pero Adam aún así lo apreciaba, puesto que el pequeño era más astuto que sus otros hermanos. Los años bajo el maltrato de sus hermanos mayores lo habían avivado lo suficiente.

Todo marchaba bien, hasta que su querida esposa enfermó de fiebre amarilla. Una de esas enfermedades traídas por los malditos negros, en palabras textuales de Adam. Luego enfermó Allistor. Ambos murieron. No hubo cura.

Luego fueron azotados por la malaria, y Reuben falleció. Tampoco hubo cura.

Al pobre desgraciado de Adam, sólo le quedaban Alroy y Arthur. Alroy había empezado a trabajar en un buque pesquero, pero Arthur aún era pequeño para trabajar. Adam continuaba con su trabajo de marinero. En aquel viaje, se encontró con una fuerte tormenta que tumbó la nao en el mar, dando a perder todo el cargamento de Herr Beilschmidt. Ahora se encontraba en una playa incierta a la lumbre del sol del alba. Frente a él yacía una negra, con un niño blanco en brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas:
> 
> [1] A los negros (no me gusta usar este término porque suena bastante despectivo) no eran considerados personas, para los europeos eran animales practicamente; por era razon era común que los llamaran “macho” en vez de hombre y “hembra” en vez de mujer. 
> 
> [2] A partir del siglo XVIII varios países, entre ellos Francia, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y España comenzaron a crear legislaciones en las cuales se exponía que los barcos negreros comenzarían a ser considerados piratas, y por ende el comercio de esclavos era ilegal; a pesar de esto, hay registros de que se continuó la práctica incluso en el siglo XX (y por ende la lucha contra la misma). 
> 
> Respecto a este capítulo quería comentar que van a ver que hay muchos comentarios despectivos en la narración, eso tiene una razón; intenté retratar lo que los europeos pensaban sobre los africanos en ese momento, por lo tanto existe un marcado racismo. Como les prometí, empezamos a observar el tema del racismo y de la esclavitud, como también así algo de gore.
> 
> Por otro lado, tenemos la presencia de Adam, el padre de Arthur y la maldición de la africana. Ahora, en algo que vimos en este capítulo podemos observar de que evidentemente se está cumpliendo. No puedo aclarar mucho sobre la mujer que maldijo a Adam, sólo puedo decirle: ténganla presente, ¡no la olviden! 
> 
> — Daen Gore


	3. III

La negra mecía a un niño blanco entre sus brazos. Mientras sollozaba sobre la criatura. La mecía, para que no despertase. Miraba hacia los lados desesperada. 

— ¡Sucia arpía! — Espetó Kirkland incorporándose. Comenzó a acercarse a la mujer. La negra descubrió la presencia del hombre y se incorporó. Interpuso un brazo entre ella y el hombre.

— Señor, no es lo que usted piensa, por favor escuche…— Intentó defenderse. 

— ¡Cómo osas robar el hijo de tu ama! — Exclamó el hombre intentando acercarse a la mujer.

—¡Señor, por favor! ¡Llévese usted a este bastardo, antes de que su padre lo encuentre y lo mate! —Suplicó entre sollozos la mujer tendiendo a Kirkland un bebé recién nacido, era un blanco. Uno de su especie. Kirkland le arrebató el bebé a la mujer.

— ¡Usted es una ladrona! ¡Malnacida! — Gritó el hombre, mientras el lactante comenzaba a removerse inquieto.

— Su sangre no es otra más que la mía. Mi señor me violó, ¡y de mis entrañas nació este niño! —Intentó defenderse entre llantos la pobre esclava. 

— ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Usted es una negra mentirosa y ramera!— Insultó Kirkland, mientras que la criatura sollozaba partiéndole los oídos al inglés. 

— Llámeme como quiera, pero lléveselo antes de que el amo lo encuentre. Recuerde una cosa: Su hijo, ¡sí!, por que ahora en más es suyo, será un prodigio en los negocios pero nunca podrá sostener la mirada a alguien que tenga ojos verdes, sin que peligre su vida. —Dicho ésto la mujer desapareció entre las sombras. Mientras el amanecer acaecía.

__________________

Adam regresó a Europa con las manos vacías y con un bebé entre brazos. Le llamó Alfred, un nombre que comenzaba con “A”, tal como el suyo propio. Adam quiso nombrar a todos sus hijos con la inicial de su propio nombre; pero sus planes se vieron truncados cuando, en su ausencia, nació Reuben, llamado así por su madre.

Kirkland, si bien le dio un nombre con “A” —lo cual ya consideraba un sumo privilegio—, no le dio el apellido y se inventó uno. Le puso de apellido “Jones”, porque es lo primero que se le vino a la mente y nada quería tener que ver con aquella negra; aunque, muy a su pesar, todos terminarían conociendo a Alfred por el apellido Kirkland. 

Cuando volvió a Harwich se encontró con un panorama penoso. Su hijo, Alroy, estaba tendido en la cama, muriendo por una herida infectada gravemente, causada cuando un arpón se le incrustó en la pierna. Un amigo de la familia, el señor Schneider, se ofreció a atender al joven sin remuneración. Pero poco pudo hacer, el chico no logró hacer crisis, y murió. 

En cuanto a Alfred, Alroy sólo lo vio una vez, y alucinando por la fiebre creyó que era un espejismo; pues su madre había muerto y su padre no había estado con otra mujer para tener otro hijo. El pequeño Arthur lo recibió algo curioso. Alfred dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, era muy pequeño. Con Alroy muerto, Adam dejaba a Alfred al cuidado de Arthur, quien se limitaba a observarlo y contarle historias que se inventaba. El nuevo integrante de la familia sólo dormía, y de vez en cuando lloraba.

El señor Kirkland, con poco dinero en los bolsillos y dos niños pequeños, tenía que sacar a flote su vida. Debió dejar, muy a su pesar, el trabajo de marinero, pues Arthur, con sus escasos cinco años, era muy joven para hacerse cargo de la casa y de un hermano menor por meses enteros. 

Adam consiguió empleo como pescador. Volvía todas las noches con aroma a peces muertos y sal. Traía consigo pescado para la cena, desayuno y almuerzo. Kirkland se sentía desgraciado. Entonces recordó la maldición que le había arrojado aquella negra hermosa, la cual le llegó a la mente de sopetón. Se dio cuenta de que Alfred aún no abría sus ojos del todo, porque el pequeño dormía la mayor parte del tiempo, por ende Arthur nunca había visto los ojos de su “hermano” de manera directa. Entonces reparó en aquello, y se dio cuenta que todo lo que había predicho la maldita negra se había cumplido hasta el momento. Temiendo por la vida de su verdadero descendiente, Arthur, le dijo una lección a la cual rogó que siguiera atentamente: 

—Arthur, hijo. —Arthur sonrió cuando su padre lo llamó por su nombre. Tenía ojos verdes, como su padre y cómo los habían tenido todos sus hermanos. — Tengo que decirte algo. Nunca veas a una persona con ojos azules directamente a los ojos. No les mantengas la mirada. ¡Nunca! ¿Me has oído?— Dijo Adam, mientras Arthur escuchaba, fijando sus grandes ojos en su progenitor.

— ¿Por qué no? — Preguntó el niño con curiosidad.

— Porque pueden pasarte cosas feas… — Alertó el padre perdiendo ya un poco la paciencia.

«Porque vas a morir» Repitió en su mente Adam.

— Como también así Alfred no puede mantenerle la mirada a alguien que tenga ojos verdes. A él también le pueden pasar cosas feas. ¿Sí?— Arthur asintió y no preguntó más, temía por que su padre se tornara severo con él.

Los años transcurrieron, Alfred y Arthur se convirtieron en dos muchachos adolescentes. Ambos siguieron los pasos de su padre, y se convirtieron en pescadores. Alfred era más carismático, por lo que le resultaba más fácil vender el pescado, por ello era más factible dejarlo en el mercado que llevarlo al mar. Además, Alfred no podía ver los ojos ni de Arthur ni de Adam. Era más difícil encontrar personas con ojos verdes en el resto del pueblo, donde el azul y el café predominaban. En cuanto a Arthur, se veía condenado a recluirse en la casa o ir a trabajar con su padre. 

Arthur temía de cierta forma el mar, aunque corría por su sangre el espíritu marinero de Adam; pero el océano azul le causaba un temor inexplicable, como si de pronto las aguas se fuesen a abrir y amenazara con tragarse vivo al joven inglés. El joven Kirkland se tragaba sus temores y acompañaba a su padres a pescar, ignorando sus miedos. No había tiempo para los miedos, pensaba Arthur. 

Sólo cuando Alfred y Arthur alcanzaron la adolescencia, Adam se dignó a explicarles la maldición que caía sobre ellos — omitiendo muchos detalles importantes: la esclava africana, su inminente muerte en manos de uno de sus hijos. — Ambos jóvenes cumplían su condena con suma moderación. Temían morir, como todo mugriento mortal; aún así la curiosidad los invadía y no creían del todo en las palabras de su padre, resultaban demasiado fantasiosas para ser reales. Así, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Adam, ambos jóvenes aprenderían que a veces las historias de fantasmas y maldiciones son reales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, este capítulo me quedó un poco más corto que los anteriores :’v (sí, ya tengo el próximo capítulo). Intenté fusionarlo con el siguiente pero simplemente, a mi parecer, no cuadraba. No tengo mucho para decir, sólo que la razón de porqué nombre de determinada forma a los hermanos de Arthur quedó explicado; más que nada sirvió para justificar por qué Adam nombró Alfred al bebé que encontró. 
> 
> Otra cosa, la esclava dijo que el bebé era hijo suyo; y en sí es posible. Una explicación simple es que, esta mujer tuvo un antepasado que era un europeo o alguien de piel blanca — algo que podemos, si quieren, justificar con el hecho de que alguno de los comerciantes de esclavos haya mantenido relaciones con una mujer africana, ancestro de la madre de Alfred —; entonces, debido a que el gen de la piel blanca en general es recesivo, al juntarse con los genes de su amo — una persona de piel blanca (más genes recesivos)— nació un niño de piel clara, es decir Alfred. De todas formas, hay que recordar que la posibilidad es bastante baja, pero puede suceder. Si a alguien no le quedó claro, me dice (lo intenté hacer muy resumido). 
> 
> Una cosa más, creo que ya, por las últimas oraciones, nos damos cuenta que el próximo capítulo no va a empezar bien. 
> 
> Sin más. Díganme qué les pareció... Si quieren xD  
> —Daen Gore


	4. IV

Arthur rondaba los dieciséis años, mientras que Alfred recién estaba pisando la pubertad. Arthur, mayor y más sapiente en asuntos de la vida, era admirado por su hermano menor, quien muchas veces le hacía caso. Un día, Arthur, cínico como una serpiente y astuto como un zorro, creyó que todo lo que le contaba su padre era una completa mentira. Quiso probar que tenía la razón, y que el no poder sostener la mirada a alguien con ojos azules era un engaño; todo era una vil excusa para mantenerlos encerrados y controlados. A raíz de esto, buscó una tarde a su pequeño hermano para llevar a cabo su cometido. Ambos se sentaron en la cama, enfrentados y de piernas cruzadas.

— Bien, Alfred. A la cuenta de tres nos miramos directamente a los ojos. Vamos a probarle a nuestro padre que se equivoca. ¿Si?— Anunció Arthur.

— ¡Sí! — Afirmó Alfred.

— Listos… ¡TRES! — Gritó el adolescente. 

Ambos subieron la mirada, los ojos de Alfred se posaron sobre los de Arthur. Los iris de Arthur eran como una pradera en primavera. Eran verdes y vigorosos, como la hierba nueva; pero aún así transmitían algo de malicia. Arthur pudo observar que los de Alfred eran azules como el cielo sobre el mar, transmitían paz, pero no una paz taciturna, sino una paz que recuerda al verano, cuando se supone que todo irá bien. 

No podían dejar de verse a los ojos, los ojos del otro eran encantadores. Sentían que el resto del mundo se perdía, pero ellos sólo podían mirarse mutuamente, y enterrarse en el paradisíaco color de los iris del contrario. Arthur se podía sentir acostado a la sombra de un árbol en verano, observando el cielo de la tarde limpio, sin una nube que manchase la bóveda celeste. Una brisa aterciopelada y cálida acariciaba su piel, trayendo consigo un aroma frutal envolvente. Incluso podía escuchar el sonido de los pájaros cantar a su alrededor. Alfred, por su parte, se imaginaba recorriendo una pradera, de pastos altos y verdes, brotes recién nacidos en primavera, cuando el sol no era demasiado fuerte para quemar la piel y el frío ya no calaba los huesos. Un silencio delicioso rondaba la escena, no era un silencio sepulcral y atemorizante, era simplemente celestial.

Se sentían tan ensimismados, que ni siquiera advirtieron la sangre que comenzaba a brotar de sus narices. Se observaban con los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no desearan perderse ningún detalle del contrario. ¡Aquellos ojos eran hermosos! Eran como una obra de arte pintada por Miguel Ángel, eran realistas con un toque mítico y glorioso. Eran como un retrato de los dioses. Mientras la sangre discurría delicadamente desde las fosas nasales, mas las gotas iban ensachandose y convirtiendose en un generoso torrente borgoña, como si hubiesen reventado una vena… ¡NO! Sino como si hubiesen cortado más de una de aquellos cables que transportaban aquel tejido rojo y líquido. La sangre contorneaba la figura de sus labios y su barbilla, continuaba su camino cayendo hasta el pecho donde se bifurca entre las clavículas sobresalientes o continuaba su vía por el esternón, entre los pectorales. Algunas gotas caían desde la barbilla por acción de la gravedad; otras entraban dentro de la boca, dejando un gusto metálico. 

Adam entró en la habitación, se exasperó y los separó con una brutalidad de toro. Fue cuando ambos jóvenes cayeron en la realidad. Un terrible dolor de cabeza les sobrevino, mientras la sangre no paraba de fluir por sus fosas nasales. Adam se encontraba furioso, y les propinó una fuerte paliza a los dos jóvenes por desobedecerle, logrando que los dos quedasen más atontados que antes. Luego los ayudo a parar el sangrado nasal, lo que fue una tarea difícil y necesito de varias compresas, hasta que la hemorragia cesó.

Adam, en otro tiempo, y con mejores recurso económicos, se hubiese tomado la libertad de separarlos, o recluirlos a una habitación sombría para que no se viesen las caras, pero eran tiempos difíciles para la familia Kirkland, y había gustos que Adam no podía tomarse. Por lo que decidió que una paliza bastaba, por ahora. Como el tiempo apremiaba, el hombre, no pudo darles el beneficio de la reposición del cuerpo a los dos muchachos que acababan de cometer una travesura. Los tomó a ambos del brazo y le indicó que se higienizaran. Luego se llevaría consigo a Arthur al mar, mientras Alfred desempeñaría su trabajo en el comercio. Así el mundo siguió girando como siempre.

____________________

Los días cálidos del verano comenzaron a desvanecerse como una estela evanescente en el firmamento. El otoño abrió sus puertas. Los árboles comenzaron a desnudarse sin el menor pudor, desgarraban su prenda, su follaje, en trozos y lo arrojaban a suelo con gran descaro a la espera de que terceros lo recogieran. Los niños jugaban entre las hojas secas de colores terracota; para ellos el mundo era un patio de juegos. Mientras su inocencia lo permitiera, el mundo seguiría siendo dulce y afable, donde no existe maldad mayor que un viejo egoísta que se comporta odiosos con unos chiquillos traviesos. En el mundo no existen preocupaciones para los niños inocentes, hasta que la sombra de la tragedia, la muerte y la maldad desencadenada por los adultos les sobreviene y acaba con su universo pintado de colores vivos y momentos dulces. Cuando todo se torna frívolo y escuálido, cuando la realidad se muestra sin disfraces a los ojos de la persona, sabe que ha quitado la pantomima de la niñez que recubría su rostro tierno, y ha entrado a la verdad que se acostumbra ocultar detrás de los abetos frondosos y oscuros. Es cuando se ingresa por una puerta desteñida y desgarbada en todo sentido que se le pueda adjudicar, una de aquellas puertas de madera clara y reseca, con los contornos picoteados y las bisagras oxidadas. Es cuando aquel niño que alguna vez la persona fue se entierra en lo profundo de su ser, abriéndose a un mundo de libertad y opresión al mismo tiempo. La persona sufre porque es libre, y extraña el seno materno; pero a la vez sufre por las restricciones morales y éticas que se le ponen encima. El otoño, una época ideada por la mano del Padre [1] para las personas sensibles y agónicas que sufren de un sentimiento trágico y agridulce de añoranza, de ese ponzoñoso veneno delicioso que irrita el corazón cuando se recuerdan los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era feliz, cuando todo era cálido e iluminado, antes de que llegase el invierno infernal con toda su crueldad y oscuridad; aquel sentimiento nostálgico que invadía el ser. El otoño era la representación del ocaso para los adultos. 

El otoño le estaba por llegar a Arthur, cuando por accidente descubrió que sus manos no eran tan benignas como en algún momento pensó, cuando mataba a los peces que pescaban de un golpe en la cabeza escamosa, haciendo que se sintiese benevolente con aquellas criaturitas que constituían su sustento. 

Una noche otoñal, como mucho ya se ha relatado y sobre explotado el tema en pocas palabras, Arthur se encontraba recorriendo las callejuelas de Harwich. A la sazón, todos estaban refugiados en sus hogares, junto al fuego degustando alguna comida caliente. Mientras, Arthur vagaba entre aquellas calles adoquinadas, de vez en cuando pateando un guijarro. 

El asunto era simple: Adam, su padre, lo tenía harto. El rubio de ojos esmeralda sabía que el sujeto al que conocía como su progenitor guardaba mugre bajo la alfombra, sabía que se la tenía bien escondida. Algo guardaba. La víbora de su padre, porque para Arthur no era otra cosa, guardaba algo. Pero no sabía cómo sacarle la verdad.

En su camino le golpeó una cara una brisa fría como una mano helada. El frío lo perturbaba, por lo que decidió ocultarse debajo del umbral de una puerta. Estaba encogido en sí mismo, cuando una mujer abrió la puerta y lo encontró.

— ¡Criaturilla del Señor! ¿Qué haces afuera a la intemperie? ¡Pasa! ¡Pasa! ¡Vamos! ¡Pasa! —Le exhortaba la mujer. Sin pensarlo, Arthur entró. 

Aquella mujer, cuyo nombre Arthur siempre desconoció, vivía sola. En la chimenea se calentaba una sopa, de la cual aquella dama convido a Arthur. Luego la mujer se sentaría frente al joven, quien no la miraba a los ojos. Kirkland tenía miedo a mirar aquella mujer, ¿y si tenía ojos azules? Entonces ella posó su tierna mano sobre el dorso de la suya.

—No temas, mis ojos son marrones. —Advirtió aquella señora. A lo cual Arthur respondió con un respingo, pues, aquella mujer había adivinado sus pensamientos. Kirkland miró a la fémina de lleno en la cara, en efecto, tenía ojos marrones, pero su rostro también era pardo, aún así sus facciones eran hermosas. Era evidente que había pasado una mala vida, la dama tenía callos en las manos y severas cicatrices en la cara y cuello, pero aún así era bellísima.

Arthur apartó la mano de prisa, como si quemase, y cayó de bruces al suelo, golpeando su cara contra el frío piso. Se volteó, para poder ver aquella mujer, la cual observaba con cierto recelo, mientras ella sonreía irónicamente. 

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó Arthur, osado, intentan mantener cierta compostura. Aquella se rió entre dientes.

— El nombre no importa, Artie. Sólo importa que yo fui la que aconsejo a tu padre años atrás, en América. Le aconsejé para que no cayera en desgracia, pero míralo ahora. ¡Mira cómo ha caído! Yo le di una oportunidad, él la rechazó. — Se rió mostrando sus dientes amarillentos. 

— ¿A qué se refiere?— Preguntó Arthur incorporándose.

— Las preguntas no importan ahora, Artie… Y no, no puedes preguntar nada más, si es que no quieres correr una suerte similar o peor a la de tu queridísimo padre. Yo puedo ofrecerte algo mejor, y algo que deseas. ¡Se a quien deseas! Pero temes que una maldición increíble caiga sobre ti… — Afirmó la morena gozando cada momento como una deliciosa fruta recién cortada. 

— No sé a qué se refiere. — Se asustó Arthur. 

—No me mientas, Arthur. Sé que amas a tu hermano de un modo que no deberías. Tienes sueños con él que no deberías tener con Alfred. -— Aquello último le quitó los colores de la cara a Arthur, quien tragó duro. — Pero…—Prosiguió la mujer acercándose suavemente como un gato ponzoñoso.— Yo puedo ayudarte a conseguir lo que deseas, si me traes el corazón de tu padre. Si lo haces la Providencia los bendecirá bondadosamente. Tu eliges, Arthur… ¿Serás igual que tu padre? ¿Arrojaras una buena oportunidad por el orgullo o algún tipo de honor del que tanto se jactan ustedes los hombres? — Ella posó una mano delicada, livianísima, sobre el hombro del rubio.

Arthur se mantuvo pensativo, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué acción sería la correcta? ¿Matar a su padre? ¿Debería hacerlo? Un juego de incógnitas se instalaba en el cerebro de Arthur, mientras intentaba descifrar cuál sería la opción correcta. La mujer lo miraba impaciente, con aquella sonrisa irónica implantada en los labios carnosos.

— Yo… Yo…. Lo haré. — Dijo finalmente el inglés. La mujer respondió con una gran sonrisa implantada en los labios, rebozando de alegría a más no poder. ¡Cómo lo disfrutaba! Ella se paró y desapareció por el umbral de una puerta contigua, al volver le entregó a Arthur un cuchillo.

— Ten cuidado, Artie. Este cuchillo es más filoso de lo que tu crees. Solo con posar la yema de los dedos sobre su filo, te abrirás una gran herida. Ya sabes qué hacer. Tráeme el corazón de tu padre, Artie. — Ofreció a Arthur el cuchillo sosteniéndolo con la punta de su dedo índice y pulgar a modo de pinza, como si aquel artefacto fuese la mismísima carne en descomposición. 

Arthur salió de la casa como si estuviese poseído. Llegó a su hogar, ingresó en él. Las luces estaban apagadas, la oscuridad abrazaba el lugar. Arthur, conociendo la casa de memoria, avanzó entre las penumbras, pasó por el cuarto de Alfred, el cual compartía con él. Pasó delante de este sigilosamente, como un felino, sin producir el menor ruido. Alcanzó el cuarto de su progenitor, ingresó en él sin crear la menor turbulencia. Avanzó hasta la cama y tomó una almohada, con la cual asfixió a su padre. Adam se removía bajo la almohada, pateaba, intentando quitarse al intruso de encima. Unos leves gemidos se escapaban de sus labios. El aire lo abandonaba, y sus fuerzas decaían. Desesperado, tomó las muñecas del atacante, las cuales reconoció. Bajo el almohadón comenzó a gritar el nombre de Arthur, pero éste sólo prosiguió con su cometido, hasta que el cuerpo dejase de removerse como un gusano cortado a la mitad. Entonces quitó el pedazo de tela, y observó el rostro de Adam Kirkland congestionado, con los ojos abiertos y petrificados, mirando la nada del techo. Sus ojos desprovistos de vida, resultaban oscuros en aquella oscuridad, carente de todo color. 

Arthur extrajo el cuchillo que la dama, decorosa, le había suministrado. Sentíase el rubio en la misión de acabar con el pedido de la negra. Arthur quitó las mantas, las arrojó al suelo. Abrió la camisa de su queridísimo padre, y apoyó el cuchillo sobre el esternón, y comenzó a zanjar la carne, la piel del pecho peludo de Adam se habría en dos como una ranura en la tierra. La sangre brotaba al igual que un río. Así, como si se tratase de un corte de carne de primerísima calidad, con mucho cuidado, Arthur comenzó a separar las fibras de los músculos de los huesos, con un placer extremo al sentir con la facilidad que aquel cuchillo cercenaba la carne. Hizo un corte debajo de las clavículas y de las costillas, para lograr remover las masas fibrosas y rojas como si se tratase de una envoltura. Ahora los huesos estaban expuestos, podía ver el esternón y las costillas sobresalir del cuerpo de su difunto padre, el hombre al que le debía su existencia. Lo miraba a través de sus ojos sin vida, y con sus labios amoratados, y abiertos como la boca de un pescado, cuando le golpean la cabeza para que deje de moverse y muera. Arthur sintió esa punzada de benevolencia que sentía por los pobres pescaditos a los cuales les arrebataba la vida día tras día. No sintió ni un ápice de lástima por haber acabado con la existencia de Adam Kirkland. 

Clavó el cuchillo entre las costillas del lado izquierdo y el esternón, con una pulcritud digna de un médico, separó cada una de las finas láminas óseas. Luego hizo algo de palanca para abrir la caja torácica como si se tratase de una ostra egoísta que guardaba celosa su perla negra. ¡Y vaya perla que tenía guardada aquella ostra! Arthur descubrió el corazón inerte, frío e inmovil, que lo aguardaba dentro de aquel cuerpo muerto y tullido. Lo tomó entre sus manos, comenzó a cortar los vasos que lo unían al cuerpo, dejando que la sangre se derramase en el interior de la cavidad toráxica, inundando el hueco con sangre fría.

El joven Kirkland observó el corazón entre sus manos. Una gran masa de músculo fibroso, que yacía envuelto en algunas venas y arterias. Tomó una camisa del armario de su padre y envolvió su preciado tesoro. Cerró las costillas, como si se tratase de una cajita. Acomodó la carne que envolvía el tórax a su posición anterior, e incluso le arregló los pelos del pecho. Limpió un poco la sangre. Le colocó la camisa en su lugar, incluso la abotonó. Arregló la almohada con la que lo había asfixiado. Le compuso el rostro, cerrándole los ojos y suavizando las facciones del hombre. Luego lo cubrió de nuevo con las mantas y salió de la casa, sigiloso como un ratón, con el botín entre sus manos.

Recorrió las callejuelas con premura, temiendo que alguien lo viese. Llegó a la puerta de la negra. No necesitó ni siquiera llamar, ella le abrió de inmediato. Arthur, ya dentro de la casa, le entregó su botín piratesco, ella lo recibió gustosa, y lo encaminó a un punto profundo en las entrañas de la casa. Era un pequeño cuarto, desprovisto de otro mueble que no fuese una mesa, común y corriente, y dos sillas. Ella tomó asiento en una, le pidió a Arthur que tomase asiento en la otra y se colocará enfrente suyo. Allí se dispuso a desenvolver aquella camisa andrajosa, desde la cual extrajo el corazón con aire triunfal. Sonriendo a la luz de las velas, dejó el corazón a un costado y observó sonriente a Arthur, no con una sonrisa irónica como antes, sino con una sonrisa sincera y feliz.

— Mi querido Arthur, ¡me has hecho tan feliz!.. — Ella extrajo un amuleto y una botella con un líquido extraño desde algún sitio incierto. — Ten… Este amuleto te permitirá tener los conocimientos de hechicería que desees, siempre y cuando te lo pongas. Esta poción es para Alfred, haz que la beba entera, y él te amará incondicionalmente para siempre. ¡Ahora vete! ¡vete! Y no temas, Alfred logrará un buen negocio en estos días y una gran bendición les caerá encima. Pero recuerda, cuidate del hombre demonio, del hombre de ojos raros, aquel que venga con estampa de un noble y que traiga consigo a otro sujeto, de mirada también extraña. Ten cuidado de ellos dos, porque ambos pueden ser tu perdición…—Fueron las últimas palabras que Arthur escuchó de aquella mujer, luego salió y volvió a su casa. Lavó sus manos ensangrentadas y se dirigió a su cuarto, donde durmió plácidamente. Había finalizado su trabajo provechoso. El inglés mató a su padre, y con ello murió la verdad que este guardaba tan celosamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Padre en este caso está siendo usada como una referencia a Dios. En la religión católica es muy común referirse a Dios con tal nombre.
> 
> En este capítulo vimos por qué es tan peligrosa la maldición que cayó sobre Arthur y Alfred, básicamente consiste en que se verán a los ojos bajo un efecto hipnotizante y se producirá una hemorragia imparable a menos que quiten la mirada de quien tenga ojos azules o verdes respectivamente. Ésto se relaciona directamente con el título de la historia: Opia; esta palabra describe “la extraña necesidad de mirar a alguien a los ojos, la cual puede provocar a la vez una sensación invasiva y vulnerable”. ¿Cómo se relaciona esta descripción con la historia? Pues, por ejemplo si Alfred mira a alguien con iris de color verde directamente a los ojos, no podra contener la necesidad de mirarlo fijo hasta que esta persona aparte la mirada; pero si ambos se miran a los ojos — recordando que Alfred no puede mirar a personas que tengan ojos verdes (como Arthur) y Arthur a personas con ojos azules (como Alfred) — no podran apartar la mirada, y sangraran hasta morir (si alguien no internviene, como hizo Adam). En otras palabras, podemos decir que ambos “tienen la necesidad de mirarse directamente a los ojos”. 
> 
> También se cumplió la maldición que la esclava tiró sobre Adam, ella dijo que sería asesinado por su primogénito; en esa escena con algo de gore observamos claramente el asesinato. 
> 
> Sin más. Díganme qué les pareció... Si quieren xD  
> —Daen Gore


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba Arthur sentado cerca de la ventana, intentando leer un libro con la luz de la luna llena, que refulgía con una iluminación pristina. Las velas se habían terminado hace un par de días. El dinero se agotaba. Era “comer o leer”, como le dijo Alfred a Arthur. A regañadientes el ojiverde aceptó la penosa realidad. Leer era su escapatoria de la precaria realidad que le había tocado vivir. Si tuviese papel escribiría, pero no había; tenía que limitarse a archivar sus sonetos y narraciones en su mente. Sentía la necesidad de poner por escrito todo aquello que nadaba en el océano de su imaginación. Tenía la necesidad de hacer algo que amase, ser egoísta y recluirse a escribir donde sea, ¡aún si eso significase escribir en las paredes con carbón! Manchándose los dedos con la tinta negra del hollín, creando mundos letra tras letra, palabra tras palabra. Mundos diferentes. Mundos grises o coloridos, sombríos o apacibles; ¿importaba acaso? Tenía deseos incontenibles de crear, para así deshacerse de los barrotes de la prisión en la que se encontraba enclaustrado, asfixiándose, muriendo en vida. La muerte en vida es mucho peor que la muerte real, porque sientes como te pudres por dentro y como los gusanos te comen desde el interior. Arthur podía sentir sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas quemadas por el sol, cerró el libro, lo dejó sobre la cama, y reposó su espalda sobre uno de los vértices del cuarto. Experimentaba como si su corazón fuese arrancado de raíz, como una maleza mala, desde su tórax. ¿Era malo desear algo fuera del alcance? Se sentía condenado, como si fuese un condenado a la horca. A veces le gustaría arrojarse al mar, y nunca volver a respirar.   
__________________

Habían pasado unos meses desde la muerte de su padre, el invierno había llegado con todo su esplendor a Harwich. Los pequeños copos de nieve ya habían comenzado a descender del cielo acerado, aquel firmamento cubierto de nubes de plomo, que tapaban el sol como una gran manta, evitando que los rayos del sol se adentraran dentro de la superficie, entibiando el mundo para los desamparados. El dinero se escurría como el agua entre los dedos, cada día se reducían más las horas de luz para ir a pescar. Arthur se levantaba de mañana, temprano, cuando aún era de noche y en las alturas colgaba la luna y las estrellas. Se preparaba, abrigándose con un precario pedazo de tela, remendado cientos de veces y ajado. Miraba hacia un lado, donde Alfred dormía plácidamente, se dirigía hasta la cama del menor, se acuclillaba, lo arropaba, le acariciaba el cabello, depositaba un beso en su mejilla y partía al puerto. Tomaba la vieja embarcación y se adentraba en el océano, un cuerpo de agua oscuro en medio de las tinieblas de una prematura mañana invernal. Los copos de nieve continuaban descendiendo como damiselas desmayadas sobre el mar, cuyas profundidades inhóspitas albergaban criaturas invisibles a los ojos de Arthur.

El muchacho de ojos esmeralda tenía medio pie en su mundo de los sueños, caminaba por la cubierta, pero se sentía mareado, el mundo giraba. Necesitaba dormir, pero también necesitaba comer. Al menos debía pescar algo para comer si no era para vender. Empezó a buscar las redes en medio de la oscuridad, tanteando las encontró, estaban algo enredadas. Con torpeza, intentó ordenarlas. Fue inútil, sus manos estaban torpes por el frío, el cansancio y el hambre. Arrojó las redes al mar, sin el menor cuidado. 

Las renombradas redes fueron arrojadas por el viento, pero su pie se enredó en ellas. Cayó sobre la cubierta, de pronto se despabiló. El golpe en la cabeza lo dejó aturdido. Intentó incorporarse, pero algo comenzó a tirar de la red. Arthur era arrastrado lentamente a la oscuridad del océano. Intentó agarrarse de algo, pero no había nada. El horror invadió a Arthur, comenzó a imaginar una terrible criatura de dientes prominentes, arrastrándolo hasta el agua negra para devorarlo vivo. Se imaginaba ahogándose, imaginaba intentando nadar hacia la superficie inútilmente. 

Entonces, la red dejó de precipitar hacia la gran masa de agua. Arhur respiró tranquilo. El inglés comenzó a incorporarse, amarró la red con algo que parecía ser un gancho, que estaba cerca de él. Entre tanta oscuridad no podía distinguir nada. ¡Nada! Una brisa le dio escalofríos. Se sentó por un buen tiempo, mirando un punto en el vació. 

El cielo se abrió, dejando que la luna mostrase su faz. La luz pálida de la luna iluminó la proa, Kirkland divisó el desastre que era la red. Suspiró, tenía ganas de llorar de la impotencia. Atinó a pararse, pero cayó nuevamente, no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Un tirón deslizó a Arthur a través de la cubierta, hacia la inmensidad líquida que sostenía el bote como unos elefantes toscos. Artur cayó al agua, quedó enredado en la red, intentó liberarse, pero mientras más lo intentaba más se enredaba. Decidió quedarse quieto. El agua estaba helada. 

—¡AYUDA!

Pero no había nadie

— ¡AYUDA! 

Era inútil.

— ¡POR FAVOR!

Nadie vendría por él.

Unas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Arthur. Tiritaba de frío, intentaba mantenerse despierto. Vencido, cayó dormido.

__________________

— ¡Sujeta la red! ¡Yo tomaré al muchacho! — Dijo un hombre, colocando su embarcación cerca de la de Arhur. Junto con otro hombre de lentes arribaron al barco de Arthur, bajo un cielo encapotado. Uno de ellos tomó la red y empujó hacia arriba, el otro tomó a Arthur de un brazo, era bastante liviano para su edad. Estaba pálido como una escultura de mármol grecorromana, sus labios estaban morados. 

— ¡Dios! ¡Es Arthur! — Exclamó el hombre de lentes, se acercó al muchacho, le tomó el pulso, estaba vivo, pero el ritmo del corazón era débil. — ¡Rapido Will! ¡Trae una manta! 

Will trajo la nombrada manta. Le quitaron el ruinoso abrigo a Arthur, lo cubrieron con la frazada. El hombre que usaba anteojos frotó un poco la tela y golpeó las mejillas de Kirkland hasta que reaccionó. Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron, fijó su mirada en el suelo. Se dio cuenta de que había un par de hombres al lado suyo, tragó duro temiendo que le hiciesen algo. Miraba el suelo con temor, temor también a que alguno de los hombres tuviese ojos azules. 

—¡Arthur! — Arthur escuchaba su nombre a la lejanía. — Somos Will y Robert… ¿Me escuchas?

Arthur volvió a desmayarse. 

— ¡Hay que llevarlo al pueblo ahora! ¡Llevémoslo con su hermano! — Dijo Robert. 

—¿Qué haremos con el barco? —Preguntó Will. Robert arrastró hasta su propia embarcación al joven. 

— Tu encargate del barco del chico. Yo lo llevaré a tierra. —Robert colocó a Arthur en la cubierta, se dirigió a tierra, allí fue en busca de su hermano. Le aviso sobre la desgracia que había ocurrido con Arthur. Tomaron de inmediato al rubio y lo llevaron a casa, lo dejaron postrado en la cama. Alfred agradeció de corazón a Robert. Cuando se marchó, Alfred se encargó de su hermano. 

Alfred procedió a quitarle la ropa a Arthur. Los trapos estaban empapados y helados, al igual que Artie. Ya sin nada encima, Alfrd arropó a su hermano. Busco mantas de más y se las colocó, de tal modo que entrase en calor. 

Pasaron unas horas hasta que Arthur despertó. Despertó sin entender nada de lo que sucedía. Estaba en la cama, se sentía terrible y un sopor horrible lo invadía. Viró la cabeza a su derecha, se encontró con Alfred, quien acudió rápidamente a él.

— ¿Alfred? ¿Al? — Dijo en un susurro. Alfred acudió a su lado.

— ¡Arthur! ¡Has despertado! ¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó a un inglés de mirada cansina. Parecía un alma en sus últimos días. Alfred hubiese deseado ver a Arthur a los ojos, pero los ojos de Arhur eran verdes.

— Tengo frío… Y hambre… — Explicó. Sentía tanta hambre que juraba que se estaba comiendo a sí mismo. 

Alfred también estaba hambriento, pero no había siquiera un pan mohoso en la casa. No había ni siquiera pescado podrido. Ni siquiera había una planta de la cual sacar algo para comer. Tampoco había grasa ni insectos. 

Alfred tuvo una idea penosa, pero sentía que no le quedaba otra. Fue hacia el desértico jardín de la casa con un cuenco en la mano. La tierra estaba húmeda, tomó algo de barro y lo introdujo dentro del cuenco. Luego volvió a la casa, tomó asiento al lado de Arthur. La idea le partió el corazón, pero no había nada, no tenía ni siquiera un centavo con el cual mendigar algo. Con el alma destrozada le dio de comer barro a su hermano. 

Alfred, con una lágrima asomándose en sus ojos, le pidió a Arthur que abriera su boca, en ella introdujo el barro. Arthur lo comió, al menos tendría algo con que saciar su hambre, el hambre que lo estaba matando. Alfred continuo dandole de comer a Arthur. Luego lo dejó dormir. El muchacho de ojos azules lloró, se sentía impotente.

Alfred fue al jardín y busco más barro. El lo engullo entre lágrimas. La tierra desabrida y grumosa le hacía rechinar los dientes. Sollozaba mientras engullía el barro. No estaba alimentándose en sí, porque el barro no aportaba nutriente alguno, sino que estaba llenando su estómago de forma tal que su hambre dejase de acosarlo. Tenía el estómago lleno de nada. 

Revolvió con ansias la tierra en busca de lombrices, pero tampoco las encontró. Un trueno resonó en el aire. Una brisa despeinó el cabello de Alfred. Una gota tocó la tierra, seguida de otras muchas. Alfred volvió a la casa, junto a Arthur. Se sentó a su lado. La única vela de la casa estaba prendida, y se apagó. Otra lágrima discurrió por la mejilla de Alfred. 

El pecho de Arthur “rechinaba” como las tablas viejas de una escalera derruida. Las vías respiratorias se habían comenzado a inflamar. El peor miedo de Alfred comenzaba a brotar: Arthur enfermaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba revisando este capítulo, antes de publicarlo (tengo que confesar que intento revisar varias veces las cosas antes de publicarlas), y me topé con que era el capítulo en que Alfred le da de comer barro a Arthur por qué no tienen nada para comer… Pensé en borrar la escena, reemplazarla o algo; sentí en un punto que era incorrecta.
> 
> En sí es verdadera esta situación, he realizado trabajos de investigación donde las personas, en las guerras, hambrunas, etc. han llegado a comer barro cuando no tienen nada; sino me equivoco, en el Holomodor, los ucranianos llegaron a hacer una especie de engrudo con la madera para intentar sobrevivir. En Siria (una vez tuve que investigar sobre la guerra en ese lugar), los niños se alimentaban con grasa porque no tenían ni pan duro para comer. En situaciones como estas, las personas incluso llegan al canibalismo.
> 
> En fin, sentí que era una escena incorrecta tal vez, que muchos la pueden odiar o sentirse incómodos, pero la dejé porque en sí refleja una realidad que existe, y que creo que es importante conocerla. 
> 
> También intenté reflejar el estado miserable en el que habían caído Alfred y Arthur; siento que la trama iba conduciendose a una situación como esta. 
> 
> PD: En el próximo capítulos hay personajes nuevos ;) (el único spoiler que voy a hacer)  
> PD2:Por otro lado, en este punto me pregunto, si alguien tiene teorías de lo que va a pasar xD.
> 
> Sin más, por ahora me despido :’)
> 
> — Daen Gore


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la brevedad de este capítulo les presento al nuevo personaje: Aleksei Braginsky. No puedo decirles mucho sobre quién es, ya luego lo conocerán y quedará en ustedes si amarlo, odiarlo o lo que sea xD. ¡También hizo su breve aparición Berwald! 
> 
> Por si alguien se lo llega a cuestionar, ¡sí! Arthur, en las primeras líneas del capítulo, estaba alucinando con su padre cuando lo asesinó. 
> 
> Por último. Creo que Alfred nos dejó una pequeña enseñanza: No te dejes llevar por las primeras impresiones. 
> 
> Sin más, ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo aunque me quedó algo breve.

Arthur tiritaba, tenía fiebre. Estaba comenzado a alucinar.

— Papá… Papá… Perdóname… Lo siento… No me mires así…— Lloraba el muchacho de ojos verdes. Alfred lo atendía preocupado. Sin dinero ni siquiera para alimentarse, no podía pagar un médico que viniese a la casa a atender a Arthur. Sus conocimientos eran limitados, pero al menos sabía cómo controlar la fiebre. Aunque en su mente rondaba un vago recuerdo de cuando era un pequeño, e intentó curar la fiebre de Arthur con un paño caliente, pronto entendió que debía usar un paño frío. 

—Arthur, tranquilo. Vamos, intenta dormir. — Le decía Alfred, mientras depositaba el paño frío sobre la frente Arthur. 

Arthur tosió ásperamente, una tos que parecía que se le fuera desgarrar la tráquea de lo desapacible que era. Alfred cuidó de su hermano hasta que éste último se sumió en un sueño profundo; entonces, el más joven, lo arropó y se vistió para irse. 

Todos los días Alfred intentaba encontrar trabajo. Desde hace tiempo, antes de que Arthur enfermara, lo intentaba; pero simplemente nadie lo quería contratar. 

Ese día Alfred había ido a probar suerte a una panadería. El aroma a pan le despertó el apetito. El panadero se mostraba reacio a contratarlo. Hacía caso omiso a las plegarias de Alfred.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Se lo pido de rodillas! ¡Puedo hacer lo que sea, aunque eso signifique traer sacos que pesan mucho! ¡Incluso más que mi mismo! ¡Puedo…! Yo… ¡Puedo limpiar los hornos! También… ¡También puedo fregar los pisos con mis manos desnudas! — Rogaba Alfred, pero el panadero no lo escuchaba.

— No muchacho. No te necesito. 

— Se lo ruego. No hace falta que me pague mucho. Págueme lo mínimo. ¡Lo que sea! — La negación de aquel hombre entrado en años lo estaba enterrando vivo. 

— ¡No, niño! — El panadero, un hombre corpulento, mucho más grande que Alfred, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrojó a la calle. Cerró la puerta detrás de Alfred. Afuera había comenzado a llover, había unos pequeños charcos. Alfred se mojó un poco. Estaba por quejarse, cuando un anciano llegó a su lado y jalo de su manga para llamar su atención.

—Muchacho, pareces un buen chico. Soy un pobre viejo desamparado, me he perdido. ¿Me ayudas a llegar a mi casa?

Alfred, desgraciado, quebrado, sin siquiera un centavo y desesperado, decidió ayudar al viejo. Pensaba que de ese modo tal vez la Providencia lo recompensará con al menos una limosna.

— ¡Claro! ¿Me da alguna pista de donde vive? 

El hombre, agradecido, le dijo que vivía en las afueras del pueblo, subiendo una colina, más allá de los campos de los granjeros.

Alfred llevó al anciano a donde le decía. Para su sorpresa terminó llegando a una mansión opulenta, hermosa.

—Las apariencia engañan. — Habló el viejo sonriendo, mientras abría la puerta y le invitó a pasar.

La mansión era un exquisitez en el interior. El hombre de edad trajo unos pasteles que Alfred intentó comer con delicadeza a la altura de aquella belleza edilicia y no parecer desesperado, pero falló y acabó tragando los pasteles. El hombre vio que Alfred estaba hambriento, entonces le ofreció más de aquel delicioso postre, los cuales fueron aceptados gustosos. Pronto se las ingeniaría para llevarle algo a Arthur también. No se había olvidado del inglés, nunca lo haría.

Alfred se quedó la tarde entera con el anciano, le respondería cortésmente a todas las preguntas que le hiciera. Recorrieron juntos la casa, la cual era una exquicitez. Pronto la noche cayó, Alfred quedó horrorizado al caer en cuenta que había dejado solo a Arthur toda la tarde y no había conseguido trabajo. ¡Qué desgracia! ¡Y él disfrutando de un techo que no llueve! ¡Deleitando platillos exquisitos, como también la vista preciosa que ofrecía la mansión!

— Señor, le doy las gracias, pero…

—Quédate.

— ¿Qué? Disculpe, yo…

— Yo nunca tuve hijos, me arrepiento ahora mismo. Estoy solo. Sin nadie. Por favor quédate…— Suplicó el viejito. 

—Señor, yo estaría agradecido de quedarme pero mi hermano…

—Traelo también

—-... Está enfermo…— Terminó de hablar Alfred, esperando la negativa del otro hombre.

—¡Oh Dios santo! ¡¿ Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! En el pueblo encontraremos un carruaje. ¡Apurémonos! — Se escandalizó el anciano haciendo unos ademanes que mostraban su preocupación.

El anciano y Alfred fueron hacia el pueblo. Mientras Alfred buscaba a Arthur, el desconocido se empeñó en encontrar un medio de transporte 

— Arthur, hoy saldremos de esta. Vamos…— Pero Arthur no reaccionaba. Tocó la mejilla de Arthur con el dorso de la mano, continuaba afiebrado, tenía las mejillas rojas y grandes ojeras. — Bien, te llevaré como una princesita entonces… — Dicho eso, envolvió a Arthur en la manta, y lo llevó afuera en brazos. Arthur estaba muy liviano, demasiado tal vez, fue fácil para Alfred cargarlo. 

El anciano esperaba a Alfred con un médico. El muchacho subió con su hermano al carruaje. El hombre de sendas arrugas dio las indicaciones. El doctor traía consigo una lámpara, con la misma alumbró a Arthur. Lo chequeo rápidamente.

—¡Está hirviendo! —Exclamó el doctor ante la fiebre de Arthur; observó cómo tiritaba en la manta. 

El médico en cuestión era extranjero, era sueco. Se hacía llamar Berwald Oxenstierna. Tenía un carácter frívolo, portaba una mirada de hielo y aburrida. Era un sujeto muy alto. Pero después de todo, un buen profesional.

Una vez llegados a la mansión, el desconocido condujo a los jóvenes hasta una habitación de huéspedes, donde el sueco atendió a Arthur. Aplicó algunos paños fríos para intentar bajar la fiebre, le suministró una especie de infusión. Cuando dio por acabado su trabajo se despidió y se retiró, avisando que volvería por la mañana para chequear el estado del paciente.

Por mientras tanto, Arthur continuaba decaído en la cama, sin entender nada. Estaba en un lecho confortable y cálido. Todo estaba muy iluminado y perfectamente decorado. Todo era reluciente y no se desprendía un aroma a humedad penetrante desde los rincones de la habitación. Se sentía a gusto, tanto que acabó por dormirse, relajado. 

Alfred miraba a Arthur con devoción. El mayor de los dos permanecía dormido, mientras el otro velaba su sueño. 

El dueño de la mansión entró por la puerta de roble tallado con hermosas enredaderas, soles y ángeles, la cerró tras él con sumo cuidado para no hacerla siquiera rechinar. Se acercó a Alfred, le pidió que lo siguiese al salón. La habitación en cuestión era una sala hermosa, como todas los rincones de aquella mansión. Junto al fuego, el anciano le ofreció una taza de té suntuosa, que desprendía un magnífico aroma a rosas. El sujeto ostentaba unos finos modales. Sus manos se movían con una coordinación tal que recordaba a un príncipe cuya juventud fue barrida por los años. Tenía unos ojos color zafiro que rebosaban de sabiduría. Los surcos de su rostro, sus arrugas, revelaban las emociones que le acontecieron a lo largo de las décadas. Alfred se había quedado embelesado con toda aquella puesta en escena. Intentó hablar, pero todo lo que le salía de los labios eran halagos hacia la casa. El anciano lo notó, sonrió ante ello.

— ¡Muchacho! ¡Muchacho! Mira esa cara que has puesto… Es solo una mansión común y corriente. — Rió el hombre.

— Es… bellísima…. — Musitó Alfred, observando todo a su alrededor nuevamente. — ¿La esculpieron ángeles? 

El anciano sonrió ante aquella idea, negó suavemente mientras dejaba la taza de nuevo en la mesita de café. 

— No, si la hubiesen hecho los ángeles con sus manos esta mansión no hubiese sido el escenario de tantas desgracias. — Dirigió su mirada hacia el lumbre, cuyas llamas chisporroteaban como faunos al son de una música antigua y nostálgica. Alfred notaba la consternación en el rostro del hombre, decidió no hacer preguntas al respecto. Guardó silencio, guardó silencio…

El hombre suspiró. Aclaró su voz.

—Y dime, hijo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?... — Resultaba insólito que, luego de tanta travesía, tantas palabras intercambiadas con el joven nunca le hubiese preguntado el nombre. ¡Qué descortés! 

— Soy Alfred… Alfred Kirkland… Pero prefiero hacerme llamar Alfred Jones. — Dijo con cierta vergüenza en su voz a la vez que dejaba la taza de té, posada sobre la mesita, al lado de la del otro hombre. Fijó atento la mirada en el anciano. — Usted… — El hombre lo observó, a la espera de la pregunta. — ¿Cómo se llama?— El anciano rió entre dientes.

— Me llamo Aleksei… Aleksei Braginsky.


	7. VII

Aleksei Braginsky era un sujeto de familia noble. Tenía un único hermano: Nikolai. Ambos eran los hombres menos unidos de toda Europa. Peleaban por todo, discutían si querían si posaban la mirada en el otro y no encontraban puntos en común. Eran personas tan enfrentadas que ni siquiera la muerte de su madre y su padre, debido al desmoronamiento de una montaña, los logró unir. Después de aquella situación ambos se sintieron libres, no tenían vínculos que los unieran. Fue como cortar las cuerdas a un demonio que cae de un precipicio, dejándolo precipitar y estrellarse contra las piedras puntiagudas que son bañadas por un feroz océano. 

Aleksei nunca fue un patriota, ni siguiera sentía lástima por su patria. Abandonó su lugar de origen con una buena cantidad de dinero. Se estableció en Londres, donde amasó una importante fortuna a base de negocios con la familia Beilschmidt y los Vargas. Su comercio basado en el agro resultó lucrativo, al punto de ganar cierto éxito internacional y que empresarios de países de otros continentes, como Argentina, acudieron a pedir sentarse en un café a las cinco y punto con Aleksei. Braginsky recuerda melancólico los años en los que firmaba tratos, los sacaba como pan caliente. Todo su brío se diluyó al caer de cuenta en que no poseía heredero alguno que continuase con su legado. Fue así como encontró la magnífica oportunidad en Alfred. 

Alfred despertaba en el anciano cierta simpatía. El viejo huraño, de una fachada típica de un hombre de negocios, regordete y de mirada insensible, veía en el joven su boleto de salida. 

En la primavera de la infancia, Iván, visitó una vez la magnífica mansión de su tío Aleksei; quien brillaba por su severidad y su gélido trato a los niños. A fin de cuentas, Aleksei odiaba a Ivan. El pequeño era tímido, callado y rebosaba de dulzura, cualidades despreciables y poco lucrativas para mantener el imperio familiar.

— ¡Niño! ¡Deja eso!— Aleksei asió a Ivan por el brazo, le quitó las flores que había recogido y lo llevó a la cocina. La criada, una mujer rechoncha y entrada en años, quedó espantada al ver como su patrón entraba con el niño de un modo tan bestial. — ¡Sara, sal de aquí en este mismo instante! ¡Y no te atrevas a entrar sin que te lo diga! — La mujer tomó los costados de su delantal y se arrimó al umbral de la puerta. Echó una última mirada al pobre niño, que lloraba sin cesar y que la miraba suplicante con unos ojos ligeramente violetas. — ¡Ahora, Sara, ahora! — La mujer desapareció. 

Aleksei tomó una silla, obligó a Ivan sentarse en ella, le hizo colocar los dedos sobre el tablón de roble. Tomó una cuchara de madera.

— Recoger flores es de mujeres. ¡Tú no eres ninguna mujer! ¿No?— Ivan lloraba, mirando a su tío. — ¿¡NO!? ¡CONTESTA! ¡Maldita sea! Te voy a partir…— Pero un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó tirado en el suelo. 

— папа!— Exclamó Ivan, arrojándose a los brazos de Nikolai, quien acogió al niño y lo levantó. Aleksei, penoso, miraba desde las baldosas pulidas a su hermano. 

— Eres un maldito desgraciado, Aleksei. No puedo creer en el demonio pútrido en que te has convertido. Me das asco. Ojalá nuestros padres no estén viéndote sea donde estén… Se avergonzarían de ti… 

— Tu eres la vergüenza familiar, Nikolai…— Contraatacó Aleksei desde el suelo, sonriendo con sus dientes manchados de sangre. El fluido borgoña se deslizaba por su mandíbula y seguía hasta su cuello. Lo apuntó con un dedo torcido, producto de la artritis. — Tú…. Muy bien sabes que si no fuera por la mano dura de nuestro padre serías el asqueroso desviado que solías ser.

— ¡Callate! No sabes de lo que hablas. — Se defendió Nikolai.

— Sé muy bien de lo que hablo. — Se incorporó, Aleksei, desde el suelo. Tomó a Nikolai por los hombros, mientras este intentaba consolar a Ivan, quien se refugiaba en el recobeco del cuello de su padre. El progenitor abrazaba al niño, como si lo intentase proteger de la horrible manifestación de su tío. 

— No tienen poder ni voto para hablar. Sé que tu alma está más manchada y ennegrecida que el carbón. Juro por Dios que si yo no te mato algún día, alguien de tu sangre lo hará. ¡QUE EL CIELO ME ESCUCHE!— Salió corriendo por la puerta de la cocina, con Ivan en brazos. Nikolai se perdió entre los pasillos, bajo los escalones de mármol. Corrió hasta la reja, la abrió sin importarle cerrarla. Subió al carruaje y se esfumó entre la llovizna.

Desde la puerta de la mansión, en el rellano de la escalera, Aleksei observaba como su hermano se marchaba.

— Hermano… ¡Pobre de tí! Te quedan horas, ¡horas! Esta noche morirás en un asalto y tu hijo será un maldito desviado como tú. — Maldijo Aleksei. Como una sombra, como una especie de demonio temible, se internó en la seguridad de su hogar.

___________

A altas horas de la noche, se registró un asesinato brutal. Un hombre de veintinueve años yacía flotando en el mar con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. Un niño observaba desde el muelle a su padre flotar como un trozo de madera. Otro sujeto se acercó corriendo para ver la escena. Era un pescador.

— Oh, for goodness sake! — El hombre no cabía en lo que observaba. La escena se volvió más trágica cuando desde las profundidades emergió un tiburón y arrastró el cuerpo de Nikolai Braginsky para devorarlo. La sangre flotaba en la superficie. Ivan nunca olvidaría aquella escena, ni el odio hacia su tío.  
___________

La convivencia con el señor Aleksei Bragisnky era relativamente fácil, pero la facilidad era sólo relativa. El viejo hombre era gruñón y bastante de carácter áspero; quien se había presentado como un hombre de edad cordial y sin ningún tipo de maldad aparente, resultó ser un mefistofélico. 

Nikolai se levantaba por las mañanas, maldecía el sol y luego se dirigía a la cocina para despedir a la criada que en peores condiciones económicas se encontrara. Tomaba el ave que había comprado la semana pasada, corría al jardín donde tenía encadenado un mastín sin alimentar hacía 2 o 3 días y le arrojaba la pobre avecilla para que la devorara viva. 

Alfred no toleraba tal atrevimiento, tal actitud asquerosa hacia la vida. Las noches se volvían densas como el mercurio. Una especie de oscuridad entraba a la casa cuando el cielo oscurecía. Alfred aborrecía toda aquella escena. En ocasiones las velas que encendía, para no sentirse en medio de las penumbras, se apagaban. Podía incluso percibir seres moverse erráticos en la oscuridad. Alfred tenía miedo, se ocultaba debajo de las mantas, como si aquello fuera una defensa útil. Finalmente, el mal se hizo presente cuando las sábanas fueron tiradas, y sobre sus tobillos se posaron dos manos hirviendo. Alfred fue jalado de su cama, su cabeza rebotó contra el piso. Fue arrastrado desde su cuarto y en medio de una especie de bosquecillo de árboles al costado de la mansión, hasta llegar a una plaza aparentemente abandonada. Las manos invisibles lo dejaron. Alfred sintió un ardor, tocó con delicadeza su piel, estaba quemada y sangraba. Se incorporó con cuidado. Vislumbró el techo de la enorme mansión por encima de los árboles, a la luz de la luna llena. No logró reaccionar, fue empujado dentro de una especie de cabaña por una fuerza invisible y sobrenatural. Al entrar su cabeza golpeó fuertemente la esquina de un mueble y la puerta se cerró precipitadamente.

___________

Bastaron un par de horas para que Alfred despertara y encontrara todo el cuarto iluminado excesivamente. Alfred amaba aquello. Se incorporó tambaleante. Se sentía conforme en aquella casa. 

— Hijo mío… Al fin te conozco. — Alfred escuchó una voz detrás. Volteó y encontró una mujer de piel oscura, vestía unos harapos, pero sus facciones seguían siendo atractivas a pesar de los evidentes maltratos.

— No eres mi madre… — Decretó Alfred en un susurró. La mujer se acercó, y colocó las manos con una delicadeza impecable sobre los costados de la cabeza del joven. Sonrió con sus dientes amarillentos, una sonrisa salida de las profundidades del África. Acercó sus labios a la oreja de Alfred.

— Lo soy. — Susurró. Emitió un grito que aturdió a Alfred, una imágenes fueron transferidas a su cerebro. En ellas podía ver las manos de una mujer negra, sosteniendo un bebé recién nacido, lleno de sangre. La piel del niño era blanca y sus mechones rubios. Otra escena mostraba a Aleksei, reclamando a la negra por su hijo, ella alegaba que había muerto. El hombre la golpeó brutalmente. Una última escena mostraba a la mujer rogándole a Adam que se llevará al bebé en una playa norteamericana. Observó sus manos pardas sostener a un niño blanco de pocos días, y entregarlo a Adam. 

La mujer dejó de gritar. Alfred se desplomó en el suelo. Alzó la mirada y encontró a la mujer negra sonriendo. Sus iris marrones, de esclerótica amarillenta, brillaban de entusiasmo.

— Dime hijo… ¿Te gustó? Eres de mi pueblo. Tienes mi sangre negra, sangre africana. — Ella se regocijaba, lo demostraba con una sonrisa inmensa.

— ¡NO! ¡Imposible! Soy inglés, soy inglés ¡soy inglés! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Bruja! ¡Desaparece! ¡Por el amor de Dios! — Gritaba el rubio a todo pulmón. La mujer cambió su mirada por una de condescendencia. 

— ¡Oh! ¡Hijo mío! No se le habla así a tu madre… 

— ¡No..! — La mujer interpuso las manos, Alfred quedó petrificado. 

— Si no es por las buenas, me ayudarás por las malas…— Se rió como desgraciada. La negra se caracteriza por lanzar maldiciones efectivas. Sus maldiciones siempre se cumplían. Siempre — Vamos a matar a tu padre… Le advertí que su primogénito acabaría con él, pero no quiso escuchar. — Interpuso las manos, Alfred quedó paralizado, hipnotizado ante aquel gesto. Petrificado en su lugar, la mujer tomó una botella pequeña y la posó en las manos de Alfred. — Ahora ve y cumple con mi palabra. — Susurró al oído del rubio. 

El joven se incorporó y dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, luego marchó directo a la mansión. Atravesó el bosquecillo. Caminando a ciegas, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, que espiaba y lo seguía a unos metros de distancia. Llegó al pórtico de la gran estructura, y se introdujo por el umbral como una serpiente silenciosa. Caminaba silencioso, con la pequeña botella en su mano, agarrándola firmemente, como si temiera que fuera a caer. Camino por los pasillos suntuosos hasta llegar a la recámara donde dormía su padre, su verdadero padre: Aleksei Braginsky. Con suavidad abrió la puerta, apenas rechinó. La mansión estaba en penumbras, pero sabía a dónde se dirigía en medio de la oscuridad. Nikolai siempre dormía con un vaso de agua. Alfred tomó el vaso y vertió unas gotas. 

— Más hijo, ¡más! ¡Más!— Dijo la negra desde la puerta, su esclerótica y sus dientes brillaban desde la puerta, por el resplandor lunar. Alfred dirigió una mirada hacia ella, aún poseído, vertió todo el contenido en el vaso. — Bien, ese es mi niño.— La mujer hizo una seña para que el rubio saliera de la habitación y le ordenó ir a su cuarto. Ella lo siguió a pocos pasos de distancia. Le indicó que se introdujera en la cama. Las oscuras manos de la africana arroparon al muchacho. Se sentó a su lado, pasó los dedos sobre los párpados de Alfred, le indicó que durmiera. Lo sacó de su hechizo.

___________

El sol se hizo presente por el horizonte, bañando con sus rayos a Inglaterra. La luz se filtró por las cortinas como una intrusa, y acarició los mechones rubios de Alfred, luego sus mejillas. Como un beso cálido de buenos días, el joven fue llamado a despertar. 

Se incorporó, salió al pasillo. Estaba aún dormitando, cuando alguien lo tomó por los hombros y lo zarandeó. Alfred escuchaba una voz a la distancia. Gritaba, gritaba…

— ¡ALFRED! ¡ALFRED! ¡ALEKSEI ESTÁ MUERTO!— Gritó Arthur, mirando directamente al rostro de Alfred, pero debió apartar la mirada cuando Alfred enfocó su mirada sobre su faz. Odiaba no poder mirar al otro a los ojos. 

— ¿Muerto? — Alfred no comprendía. Corrió a la habitación del hombre, lo encontró tendido en las sabanas con una mirada desorbitada y la sangre brotando desde su boca. Alfred miraba aquella escena impresionado. No podía creerlo.

Arthur llegó unos segundos después, corriendo detrás de Alfred. Se asomó para ver la misma escena espantosa. El inglés de ojos verdes pensaba que aquello no podía empeorar, no sabía siquiera cómo iban a explicar aquello frente a las autoridades. ¿Debían hacerlo? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Irían a la cárcel? 

Cuando aquello no podía tornarse peor, el cadáver viró su cabeza moribunda, sus ojos muertos se entornan hacia Alfred. Levantó una mano pálida, apuntó hacia la puerta.

— Tú… — Alfred miró hacia atrás, y vio a su madre sonriendo. Incluso a la luz del día su figura era tétrica a los ojos de los blancos. Su cabello estaba trenzado en multiples secciónes, usaba un vestido negro desgastado y sus pies estaba desnudos. Varias cicatrices surcaban su rostro. Alfred pegó un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer le había hecho matar a su padre biológico. 

— Yo…— Sonrió la mujer, mirando el cadáver de Aleksei, le hablaba con dureza, con odio, como siempre. — Soy yo… ¿me recuerdas?

— Estabas muerta…— Sentenció el cadáver.— Yo te maté, te atravesé con una espada en el costado, sentí tu corazón ser rasgado por el filo de mi espada. Lo puedo jurar. Vi como te desangras. Cómo susurrabas como la serpiente que eres mientras morías. — Despotricó el cadáver de Aleksei. 

— Morí… Pero la magia negra nunca muere…— Rió histérica. Se acercó orgullosa hacia el muerto— . Ese de ahí es tu hijo. Míralo. Porque en el eterno castigo que te espera no lo verás nunca. — Introdujo sus dedos mugrientos con las uñas largas por la cuenca de los ojos de Aleksei, rasgando el ojo, creando un mar de sangre, logró introducir sus dedos hasta el fondo, hizo presión hacia adelante, sacando ambos globos oculares del cráneo, tiró salvajemente de ellos cortando el nervio óptico. Uno a uno, introdujo los ojos en su boca, los mascó con odio y los tragó sonriendo. Río enloquecida, y salió corriendo errática; retorciendo sus brazos en una especie de baile tribal, contorsionandose como una araña envenenada.

Alfred y Arthur quedaron solos en aquella habitación, el sujeto sin ojos y postrado en la cama ahora petrificado por la muerte para siempre. Se miraban el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer. Llamar a las autoridades en ese momento no sería pertinente, se producirían serios malentendidos. Ocultar el cuerpo en el jardín sería una elección mal calculada por encima de todo. Finalmente optaron por alistarse y salir al pueblo. Darían una vuelta por el corazón de Harwich, para despejar ideas y olvidar. Olvidar principalmente. Cuando estaba atardeciendo, denunciaron el terrible crimen. Las autoridades poco escatimaron en investigar sobre el asesino. Sólo se enterró el cadáver. 

Afortunadamente, el testamento había sido renovado. Alfred y Arthur eran los herederos de toda la fortuna amasada de Aleksei Braginsky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción:
> 
> папа: Papá.
> 
> For goodness sake: Por el amor de Dios
> 
> Nota: 
> 
> Efectivamente, como se observa en el capítulo, Ivan y Alfred son primos. Además, la esclava que maldijo a Adam, aquella que es la madre de Alfred, esa mujer que le entregó el niño a Adam en la playa, la que ayudó a Arthur a matar a Adam es la misma (aclaro porque tal vez pasó desapercibido :3). 
> 
> En sí la historia lineal de la esclava sería: Ella es traída desde África, luego maldice a Adam; es vendida a Aleksei (en algún momento de su vida que haya estado en Estados Unidos); la esclava tiene al hijo de Aleksei(Alfred) con temor a que lo mate huye y encuentra a Adam (no la reconoce), le entrega al bebé (Adam cree que es hijo de una mujer blanca). Luego la esclava es asesinada por Aleksei; como evidentemente ella maneja una especie de magia negra revive. Se encuentra con Arthur y le explica como matar a Adam. Luego se encuentra con Alfred y lo hace matar a Aleksei (su verdadero padre). Creo que enredé un poco las relaciones de los personajes xD.
> 
> Tenemos el personaje de Aleksei, por otra parte, su vida fue corta pero necesaria para unir historias prácticamente. Era un personaje déspota y que buscaba su propio beneficio sólamente. La pequeña caridad hacia Alfred y Arthur fue sólo para lograr sus objetivos. 
> 
> No tengo más palabras por ahora, creo que es un capítulo que habla por sí solo, pero siento que queda todo esto muy desnudo y seco si al menos no comento unas líneas. Es común que siempre hable algo jajaja. Ya, me callo por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado. Les advierto que quedan dos capítulos más para el final :’).  
> — Daen Gore

**Author's Note:**

> Nota:
> 
> Aquí estamos con una nueva historia. La historia está localizada en Inglaterra, en una localidad llamada Harwich que en sí existe; por la información que recaudé es una localidad donde la pesca, al menos en el siglo XIX era una actividad económica importante (luego entenderán la importancia de esto, no quiero hacer spoilers xD). Harwich no era ni de lejos lo que era Londres en ese tiempo. Londres era un punto importante lleno de gente de distintos países, negocios y contaminación; estamos hablando de Inglaterra en la Época Victoriana. 
> 
> Esta es una historia que es principalmente USUK, pero hay unas pequeñas pinceladas de RUSPRU, eso también quería escribirlo.
> 
> Por ahora no puedo aclarar más detalles, recién en el próximo capítulo vamos a entrar en temas como la esclavitud, racismo y gore. 
> 
> Sin más, espero que les haya gustado esta introducción.
> 
> Díganme que les pareció... Si quieren xD
> 
> —Daen Gore


End file.
